Three Years Gone
by HeavensNight
Summary: Jack is having serious marital problems with his wife, Ana Lucia, when Kate suddenly walks back into his life after spending three years in prison. ON HIATUS
1. Once Upon a Time

He had been sleeping soundly when the alarm clock suddenly sounded. Struggling to reach over to turn it off, he was forced to push her away just slightly, for both of her legs was straddling his. His hand slammed down on the clock, making it fall silent instantly. He sat up, stiffling a yawn. The clock read 5:10.

Wondering why it hadn't gone off at 5:00, he rose, stretching and making sure he hadn't woken her before slipping on his robe and heading out onto the balcony. He shivered slightly. It was a cold morning, so cold he could see his breath infact. He stood for a few moments, getting his bearings, before stepping back inside.

Jack sat down on the bed, gazing down at the beautiful young woman beside him. He smiled to himself. They had only been married for what, a year and a half, and yet it felt like they had been together for almost a decade. At first he had found it difficult adjusting to life back in the real world, life back in the civilization. When Jack returned from the island, however, he had fallen into a deep depression. Now he regretted it. This had caused him to never realise she was there most of the time.

Luckily, he had made it through that awful time, but only with her help. A short while later he had realised that she was the only woman for him. Months later they were married. It had been a small ceremony, with Jack's mother and her parents attending, along with a couple of friends, namely Sun and Jin, who to Jack's surprise had actually turned up for both the wedding and the reception. That day had been perfect, even the part of the night where he had waltzed clumisly out on the dance floor with her had been satisfying.

Now he glanced down at her as she slept, making strange little noises that couldn't exactly be classed as snoring. He gave a small gasp when her eyes flew open, and she grinned up at him. "What are you looking at?" She asked, but he knew she was only pretending to be cross.

"Got to go to the Hospital," Jack explained as he turned his back on her and began throwing on a pair of jeans, sorry to leave her.

He heard her sitting up, "Uhuh. Want me to make something for you before you go?"

"Nah, it's okay. I've got to be there soon anyway," He said, looking over his shoulder at her and smiling. He felt her arms wrap around his waist and chuckled lightly. "So, are you gonna talk to..?" He began, and felt her arms uncoil themselves.

"No," She said simply, grimacing at him.

Jack stood up, glancing at her. "You've got to talk to her at some point." He said firmly, though he didn't want to pressure her too much. He had been forced to watch as the relationship between her and her mother slowly deteriated. "Well, just think about it." He added, smiling and ruffling her hair as he passed by her, going through to the kitchen.

"I have been thinking about it," Her voice floated in from the bedroom, "But if she's not going to even admit to what she's done.." She said crossly, appearing in the doorway. She sighed, looking as though she didn't want to discuss the subject any further and so Jack, who was busy getting a cup of coffee, didn't bother pursuing it any further. "C'mon, just let me make you something."

"Already told you, I have to go," He replied, not willing himself to give into her. He raised the cup to his lips and took a large gulp of coffee, burning his mouth a little. He set it down, coughing. He proceeded to walk up to her, wrap his arms around her and lift him up into her arms. He kissed her softly, then set her down again.

She was blushing, something she rarely did nowadays. "I'll see you tonight?" She queried, smiling up at him.

"Yeah, since when have I let you down?"

She grinned, "Yeah, okay. See you tonight."

Not being able to help himself, he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "See you later, Ana."

With that he turned, grabbed his jacket and headed towards door. Just as he reached it, however, he heard Ana call to him, and her tone of voice told him that she had been waiting a long while to say it. "I love you."

He turned around and offered her a winning smile.

"I love you, too."

-------------------------------

Ana-Lucia didn't know what to do with herself when he was gone.

She knew he had a job to do, knew that his job was the most important thing in his life next to her. However, that didn't stop her from being a little bit moody with him at times. He was constantly being paged by the Hospital whenever they had a second alone together and so sometimes she couldn't help showing that she was upset with him. He always tried to make amens, of course. Chocolates and flowers were his 'gift' of choice. Ana always took them but secretly felt as though he was trying to buy her love with stupid gifts. She just wanted him to be around more often, and that would be enough for her.

She cooked herself up some breakfast and sat infront of the TV, flicking through countless amounts of different channels, not really noticing what they were about. Her mind was on Jack. For the last month or so he had seemed rather distant, _too _distant for her liking. She had thought about asking him about it but had been worried it would bring on another mood swing which would usually result in him not speaking to her for days. Usually when this occured he would spend hours down at the local bar, usually returning home drunk, inwhich she would be forced to wait up for him and clean him up.

Ana suddenly wondered if Jack was falling back into the horrible depression he had experienced little after they got together. That had been an awful time, for him and for her. She shuddered just thinking about it. She had come to realise that it was because he was missing the island, missing the people, just missing being 'The Leader'. Jack had always been there for everyone when they had been stuck on that island and now, even though he was still helping people every day, she could tell he was still feeling a little out of it.

And then it hit her.

Ana nearly spilled coffee all down her front when she sat up, but didn't care. What if they were to host a big reunion party? Everyone from the island, that they could get hold of anyway, could attend. It would give Jack a chance to see people he hadn't even spoken with in years.

Besides Shannon and Sayid, and of course Sun and Jin who had attended the wedding, Ana hadn't heard from any of the others. Strangely she missed them, missed being on the island. It had been tough, god knew. But the people had been great, they had really respected her. However, Shannon and Sayid had been the only two people she and Jack had properly come into contact with since rescue.

Shannon was one of Ana's best friends. It was strange, at first the two had hated eachother's guts but as time grew on they had learned to love eachother. Especially after rescue, Ana had kept in contact with Shannon. The blonde was living up town, but was still pretty close by, so they saw eachother usually every couple of weeks. She was living with Sayid, who usually visited Ana and Jack whenever Shannon came down. However, it was obvious he had been forced

Sayid had never liked her. It was obvious from the way he looked at her whenever they saw eachother. It was like he was waiting to be free of her. Ana wasn't too bothered by this however, as she didn't usually have to spend much time with Sayid anyway. She and Shannon would go out for drinks, go shopping and generally just talk about what they had been doing since they last saw eachother. Jack and Sayid however had a pretty neutral relationship; they would go out for drinks if Jack wasn't on call at the Hospital. It was strange as on the island they had seemed like good friends, or atleast that's what Ana had made of it.

She smiled happily to herself as she went to the sink to wash a couple of dishes. It would be great if she could get everyone down there to LA for a little reunion. However she didn't know where they were all residing at that moment in time, and so didn't know where to look first. Her attention turned to the phone book laying on the floor beside the TV, and she rushed up and grabbed it, flicking through many pages until her eyes rested upon a name she knew well.

_James Ford._

Below it was his number. Ana smirked. She knew better than to call him. His name still left a bad taste in her mouth. Last time they had really 'talked' was during their 'romantic encounter' in the jungle. She knew exactly what he would say if she _did _call, and so kept flicking through pages, determined to find someone they knew.

She let out a little laugh when she saw another familiar name.

_Charlie Pace._

Wondering why Charlie's name would be in the phone book as she was sure he had either moved back to London or returned to Sydney with Claire, she let curiousity get the better of her and dialled his number. She waited a few seconds before hearing someone pick up.

".._Claire! Claire! He's at the bloody-- _Err, hello?" Said a young man with a strong British accent.

Ana could hardly believe her luck as she talked back to him, "Hey, Charlie."

Charlie had been screaming for, Ana guessed, Aaron, Claire's young son, when he suddenly stopped, falling silent. "Ana-Lucia?" He gasped in disbelief. "Well.. what? I mean, what's up? How've you been?"

"I'm fine," Ana replied, "And so is Jack, incase you were wondering."

"You and..?" Charlie began.

"Yeah," Ana finished for him. "Me and Jack. You and Claire?"

"Yep," Charlie said cheerfully, "So what's up?"

"Umm, Jack's been having some uh, problems lately, and I.." She paused when Charlie stopped listening for a moment to scream for Claire again, then went on, "So anyway, Jack's been having problems and I think it'd be really great if some of the uh.. 'gang' got together and came down here."

"What?" Charlie said, clearly preoccupied.

"Would you and Claire like to come down here?" Ana asked simply, biting her lip as she waited for his response.

There was a small silence, and for a moment Ana though he had hung up. "Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"So, how about it?"

Another long silence. Then.. "I dunno, Ana. I mean, things are hectic around here, as you can probably tell.. we're in Long Beach, so I dunno if you're near or really far..?"

"We're in Los Angeles," Ana cut in, "Seriously? We're practically neighbours!"

"Listen, I'll have to get back to you," Charlie quickly, and Ana heard a loud crash from the other end of the line. "Okay, I'll call you back. What's your number, then?"

Ana gave it to him. Then she and Charlie bade goodbye to eachother and Ana hung up the phone. Feeling very pleased with herself, she began rifling through the phone book again, desperate to find someone else. Jack just hadn't been himself lately, and she didn't want him to go down _that road _again, so maybe this would cheer him up.

-------------------------------

Hours later, Jack found himself sitting in a bar, head in his hands. He didn't know what had come over him lately, but most of the time he felt as though he walking around in circles, living the same day over and over again. He knew she must be getting suspicious of his odd behaviour. Truth was, he couldn't help it. He just felt like he was going insane.

"Just gimme' a beer."

Jack froze, keeping his head down. He knew that voice well. He looked up, and saw Sawyer Ford sitting nearby. He groaned miserably, not in the mood to converse with Sawyer at that moment in time. However, Sawyer appeared to notice him and moved towards him.

"Well, if it ain't the Doc?"


	2. Chance Encounter

It had been raining for little over an hour when Ana heard a knock at the door. Rushing to get it, she was grateful to find Shannon standing there, though she was completely drenched. "Come on," Ana said simply, stepping to the side allowing Shannon to come inside. "What's happened?" She asked, hands on her hips as Shannon began to remove her jacket.

"I.. I.." Shannon stuttered, "We had a fight."

This meant nothing to Ana. Shannon and Sayid were constantly having fights, always bickering over something or other. However the very next day they would always be joined to the hip once again, back together again. "Shannon.." Ana began, but this time Shannon cut her off.

"It's not like before," She said sadly, "This time.. I think it's real. I hope it is, anyway."

This surprised Ana and now she rushed to make them some hot chocolate. "Sit down, I'll be with you in a sec.." She said. Moments later she returned with the hot chocolate and set two mugs down on the coffee table. Shannon thanked her and took a sip. She looked absolutely exhausted.

"He's been acting, well.. I can't explain it," Shannon told her after warming up a little, "It's like he doesn't even notice me. He's always going out and not coming back for ages.. I really don't know what's up with him. It's scary when he comes in drunk, I never know what to do with him. And tonight he just.. yelled at me, for no reason whatsoever. So, I came here."

"You know you guys will just make it up," Ana said, trying to sound reassuring.

Shannon offered her a small, sad smile. "I don't think so."

It was strange to hear Shannon claiming that she and Sayid were over. Usually Shannon would agree with Ana that she and Sayid would be back together within twenty-four hours, and now it was like she was admitting defeat. Ana could only look on helplessly as her friend quietly drank her chocolate, then rose, grabbing her jacket.

"You can stay over here if you want." Ana offered.

"It's okay." Shannon squeaked, looking on the verge of tears.

Ana would hear none of it, however. "You've broken up with Sayid. I really think you should stay here tonight. You can sleep on the couch," She suggested, trying to sound kind, though she knew she was coming off a little pushy. She was only trying to protect Shannon from Sayid, who was probably out getting stone drunk as they spoke, and who would be in no fit state to reconcile when he eventually returned home.

Shannon shrugged a little. "Okay, I guess. Thanks, Ana."

Ana nodded, unsure of what else to say. She wasn't the sort of person who hugged someone and cried with them if they were feeling down. She was there for them in a less obvious way, she was always trying to be reassuring and hoped Shannon wasn't expecting her to to give her a hug or be a shoulder for her to cry on.

However, looking at Shannon, she couldn't help but notice hoe similar their situations were. Jack acted just like Sayid at times, pig-headed and arrogant. Sometimes he was sweet and loving but at times he would stumble home drunk, snapping at her and sometimes refusing to sleep in bed with her and settling for the sofa instead.

What was worse was that he didn't seem to realise how much he was hurting her. He probably thought she was just a bit cross with him, but it was so much more than that. She was starting to wonder if there was any point in them being together anymore.

----------------------

"Well, aren't you gonna say 'Howdy'?"

Jack groaned and turned away from him. He was too drunk to care about what Sawyer was saying, too drunk to wonder why the stupid Redneck was even there. He merely glared at Sawyer, and made to stand up and leave. Afterall, Ana would be waiting for him at home.

Sawyer grabbed hold of his arm. "Hey, hey, where ya' goin'?"

"I have to go," Jack said coldly, "Home. I have to go home. She's waiting for me.."

"C'mon, you can stay for another drink," Sawyer said huskily, his grip tightening on Jack's arm. Jack looked longingly down at the glass in Sawyer's other hand and sat down again. There was a small silence before Sawyer said something that made Jack wish he'd just left without looking back. "So.. there's a _she?"_

Jack glanced at him, feeling dizzy. "Yes," He said weakly, nodded vaguely.

"So, what's she like?" Sawyer asked after ordering another drink. "Short? Tall? Blonde? Brunnette?" When Jack said nothing he laughed, "Well, whoever she is I bet she's real lucky to have you, Doc."

"Ana-Lucia," Jack croaked without thinking.

Sawyer looked as though he had been slapped in the face. He froze, turning to glare at Jack. The smile was completely gone from his face. The two stared at eachother for a few moments before Sawyer's face softened just slightly and he relaxed. "Ana Lulu? Well, whaddaya know? I haven't seen her since.."

He stopped, frowning. Jack was too drunk to even attempt to figure out what was wrong, so he simply ordered another drink while Sawyer sulked. Finally, he looked up and Jack now noticed how, well.. _clean _he looked.

His hair was considerably shorter than it had been on the island, and he was clean shaven and wearing a smart suit. Jack looked down at his outfit, at his plain grey shirt and faded jeans, and actually laughed. It was like he had _become _Sawyer.

"Why are you here?" He asked after a moment.

Sawyer's cocky smile returned. "Oh y'know, I was just in town and.." He broke off glancing warily at Jack, "I don't have to explain myself to you, Doc. What I do is my own business, not yours. But anyway, never thought I'd bump into you again. So how is Ana?"

Glancing at him blearily, Jack said, "She's fine.." He glanced at his watch and sighed. Ana would be seriously pissed off at him when he returned home at one in the morning. However, a small part of him didn't really care. Another part of him wanted to stay and talk to Sawyer, whom he had not conversed with for some time.

When Jack looked back at Sawyer, he was no longer smiling. It seemed it was something he had said about Ana-Lucia. But why should Sawyer care about Ana anyway? The two barely even spoke to eachother, and when they did, from what Michael had told him, all those two did was fight and argue daily.

Jack's prayers were answered when Sawyer set down his glass and stood up. Practically sober, he winked at Jack. "Catch ya' later, Doc." He said lowly, flashing a sardonic grin at him before taking his leave. Jack watched him go and as soon as he departed, also stood up and grabbed his jacket.

He stumbled out of the bar and staggered off home, where he was sure Ana would be waiting for him.

----------------------

Shannon had been laying fast asleep on the couch, while Ana had been just about to retire to the bedroom. Suddenly the front door burst open and in walked Jack, clearly as drunk as he was going to get. Ana rushed out of the bedroom and frowned when she saw him standing there, swaying slightly on the spot, fighting to keep his balance.

"You finally got here then.." She said quickly, walking up to him. Jack's fingers closed around her wrist and he pulled her towards him. She shuddered, smelling the alcohol on his breath. He looked disgusting, and she realised he must have been sitting there for hours, downing one glass after another.

"Ana.." He said, breaking down into sobs, "Ana, I'm sorry.."

Without another word she released herself from his grip and dragged him into the bedroom closing the door behind them. "Shannon's in there, incase you hadn't noticed." She spat, "She's going through a rough time, so I said I'd let her crash here for the night. That aside, do you know how long I've been waiting up for you?"

Jack's head hurt. He couldn't deal with her or what she was saying, and so he merely walked past her and sat himself down on their bed, pulling off his coat, shirt, jeans, shoes, then proceeding to get into bed. Ana watched, mouth open, as he did so. "C'mon.." Jack murmered, patting the space beside him, beckoning her towards him.

She sighed, shaking her head at him. She was furious with him and yet she could tell something was wrong. She wanted to help, but she couldn't possibly do anything for him while he was in this state. "I'm sleeping out there." She told him, tilting her head. "Sleep well, Jack."

Before he could protest she had shut the door, turning out the lights. His head spinning, Jack closed his eyes, and let sleep overcome him.


	3. Breakfast In America

The next morning, Shannon awoke to find Ana-Lucia laying on the floor nearby. She glanced oddly at her, puzzled, before yawning and sitting up. She scratched her head, running a hand through her hair. Then she remembered what had happened the previous night. She and Sayid had had yet another huge arguement, inwhich Shannon had walked out.

Now, she wondered what Sayid was up to, whether he was trying to call her cell, which she had turned off the other night. She could barely remember anything, she could only remember turning up at Ana's but couldn't exactly recall what they had spoken about. She had had a couple of drinks on the way there, of course.

At that precise moment Ana began to stir, her eyes cracking open. She looked up at Shannon and gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry.." She mumbled, sitting up, and Shannon noticed that she was still fully dressed. "I just.. Jack came in drunk again.."

"Ana.." Shannon began, ignoring her excuses, "Are you okay?"

"What?" Ana said at once, pushing the duvet that had been covering her away. "Yeah, sure! Like I said, Jack tends to get uh.. carried away, when he's drunk." She stood up, dusting herself down, "You want some breakfast?"

"Uh, yeah," Shannon said, desperatedly hungry, "Thanks."

"No problem," Ana said, "Jack already left hours ago."

"Ah," Shannon said, nodding. She knew something was wrong but didn't want to press her friend about it. She knew Ana, and knew how insecure she could get, sometimes over little things that didn't even matter. But she could tell now that something was wrong. Whenever she'd come through to see them before, Ana and Jack had seemingly been the perfect couple, always together, happy as could be. Now, however..

"Coffee?" Ana said suddenly, breaking Shannon out of her reverie.

"Sure," Shannon said quietly, rubbing her eyes. "So.. how are things?"

Ana didn't look at her. "What d'you mean?"

"Things with you and Jack."

For a moment Ana didn't reply, and when she did Shannon knew at once that something was wrong. "You know, the usual. He works 48 hour shifts sometimes, comes home, we have a laugh.. you know, the usual. Why are you asking me about this?"

Shannon tilted her head slightly but didn't say anything. A long, awkward silence filled the room as Ana set to work making them breakfast. It was only when Ana set two plates of scrambled eggs down on the kitchen table that the two friends started talking again. "So.. that aside, what have you been up to? What's the hot gossip?" Shannon asked as she sat down with Ana.

Ana laughed at this, "_Hot gossip? _Around here?" She said incredulously and Shannon giggled. "Yeah, well.. oh, I forgot to tell you! I was thinking about arranging a reunion." She told Shannon before taking a sip of coffee.

"Seriously? That's a great idea!" Shannon exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together, "I don't exactly know where everyone is, though. I know where Boone is, if you want me to call him." She suggested, and Ana nodded enthusiastically.

"Good idea, I already got in touch with Charlie and Claire--"

"Wow! How are they doing?" Shannon asked through a mouthful of scrambled egg.

"They sound okay to me," Ana replied, "They're living in Long Beach for some reason.. last I heard they were livin' it up in Sydney."

"I guess they wanted a change of scenery." Shannon commented.

Ana nodded in agreement. The two of them ate the rest of their breakfast in total silence, Shannon mulling over what Boone would say if she asked him to come back to LA. She knew he had been on vacation for several weeks with his new girlfriend, Holly. Shannon rolled her eyes, Holly was the sort of girl she'd have expected Boone to fall for.

---------------------

When Ana had cleared away the breakfast things and when both she and Shannon had showered and dressed, Ana fell back onto the couch. Shannon glanced down at her in disdain. "Come on," She said plainly, grabbing her hand and pulling her up to her feet. "We're going out."

Ana blinked at her. "What?"

"You haven't got a job at the moment, right? And it's my day off." Shannon said coolly, grabbing her jacket and handbag.

Ana sighed. No, she didn't have a job. She wished she did. She wanted to beable to patrol again with Big Mike like she had always done. When they had first returned home from the island Ana had come back to the force but had quit just nine months later due to her mother. They were still looking for Jason's killer, so far Teresa had managed to cover Ana's tracks, giving her a good aliby so she wouldn't be caught. However, months of Teresa jumping down her daughter's throat had caused Ana to quit yet again.

So there she was, unemployed. Jack was currently at the height of his medical career, though she had no idea how long for, judging from the way he had been acting towards her as of late. However, she finally gave in and agreed to accompany Shannon to wherever they were going.

"Okay," She said after a moment, smiling sadly, "We can take the car."

And so, a half hour later, Ana found herself shopping for new shoes with Shannon, wondering what the hell she was doing there. "Oh my god, this would totally suit me!" Shannon squealed, picking up a long red dress and eyeing it affectionately. Ana merely shrugged, this just wasn't the sort of thing she enjoyed doing. Shannon was twenty three years old, whereas Ana was just turning thirty two. If she had kept her job she wouldn't have time to shop.

She didn't find the shoes. She knew she needed some new ones, wanted some new ones, but she was almost flat broke and couldn't find any she liked anyway. A couple of hours later she and Shannon were sitting in Starbucks. Three bags were sitting at Shannon's feet, containing a tress, a bra, three pairs of jeans, a sweater and a tank top, not to mention a brand new pair of boots that Ana had to admit were very nice.

When Ana didn't speak for a while, Shannon looked up. "What's wrong?" She asked, looking puzzled. Before she could answer, however, her cell began to ring so she picked it up. "Hello?" She said casually. Her face fell automatically inwhich Ana immidiately sussed that it was Sayid on the other end of the line. "Well, after what you said to me last night why shouldn't I?... What? Oh, just leave me alone for a while."

She hung up and looked at Ana, who's lip curled. "You need to talk to him." She said simply, indicating Shannon's cell which she set down on the table. "Go on. Call him."

"No way! Seriously, he's acting like such a jerk. He thinks I'm to blame! So it's my fault he's turning into a goddamn alcoholic?" She exclaimed, attracting the attention from a few people sitting nearby. She sank lower in her chair, rubbing her forehead. "This is seriously messed up. Help me, Ana. Tell me what to do."

"You _need _to call him." Ana persisted, grabbing Shannon's cell and pressing it into her hands. "Just tell him how you feel. About everything, not just about what went on last night. Tell him you think he has a problem."

Shannon bit her lip. "I don't think he has a problem.." She squeaked, looking away.

"Come on, Shannon! The guy goes out getting wasted every night of the week! He _has _a problem," Ana exclaimed, then her face softened. "I'm.. sorry. But you know I'm right."

Shannon took a moment to think about this.

"Okay. But.. can we go back to your place? These guys are staring at us."


	4. If All Else Fails

It must have been about two in the morning when Boone woke up. He was jerked awake by the cell phone which was laying on the table by his bed. Groaning, he made a grab for it and, almost dropping it, raised it to his ear.

"Hello?" He muttered groggily, and was greeted with a loud squeal he recognised to be from his sister, Shannon. Great to have someone squealing in your ear at two in the morning. Yeah. Wonderful.

"Ohmigod! Boone!" Shannon said cheerily, loud enough to deafen him. Or atleast that it felt that way. Hey, it was pretty early in the morning, afterall.

Boone grunted, his eyelids drooping as he fought hard to stay awake. "Hey, sis," He said dully, and the small lump at his side moved slightly. Boone groaned. Great, she was waking up to give him an earful. Honestly, he really didn't need this at two in the morning.

"How have you been?" Shannon went on, clearly oblivious to the fact that she had just woken him. _Has she ever heard of time differences? _Boone wondered as Shannon began to gabber on about things he didn't care about.

He said, "Er, yeah.." To make it seem like he was actually listening. Beside him, Holly was now wide awake and looking at him in a way that told him that if he didn't hang up soon, certain death would await him. "Listen, Shannon.."

"So anyway," Shannon continued after a pause, "Jack and Ana are holding this reunion thing. Interested?"

Boone couldn't actually believe that she was calling him up at this time of the morning to ask if he wanted to attend some 'reunion'. He looked at Holly, who was now mouthing 'Hang up right now!' to him. He shrugged his shoulders at her helplessly and went on talking to Shannon.

"That so? Look, Shannon, it's two in the morning here. Think you could let me call you back later?"

"Oh," Shannon said, giggling, "Sorry, I didn't realise.."

"That's fine," Boone said impatiently, and Holly groaned loudly. "Okay, Shannon.."

Unfortunately, Shannon had apparently heard her. "Is _she _with you?" She asked, emphasising on the word 'she'.

Boone cast a furious look at Holly. "Yes, Shannon. I'll call you back later, okay?" He hissed, hoping to God that she would get the message.

"All right, I'm going!" Shannon said crossly, "You'd better call me back." She added, and hung up. Boone slammed down the phone without a nother word to Holly, who muttered something inaudible before falling silent.

For a couple of seconds Boone considered this reunion idea, but only for a couple of seconds, because then he was unconcious.

--

Ana-Lucia found herself watching television, one of those 'I Love Lucy' re-runs maybe, as she wolfed down a chicken sandwich. It was around eleven o'clock at night, Rain thudded against the windows as she glanced sightlessly at the screen, barely comprehending what was going on. Her eyes swivelled across to the phone, and she gazed at it longingly, as if she thought it would suddenly start ringing if she looked at it hard enough. She had expected Charlie to have called her back by now. She grinned a little to herself, for she knew exactly how Charlie felt about her, but..

She hadn't even seen Jack that day. He had left early that morning, but was due back any moment now. Ana, being bored and unemployed, had allowed Shannon to drag her around the town square all day long, shopping for things she didn't even want or need. Needless to say, Ana had come home empty handed, while her friend had ended up with four or five backs full to the brim of pants, mini-skirts and boots and such. Ana just wasn't interested in any of that. Just give her a dozen pairs of jeans, a couple of tank tops and a pair of sneakers and she was fine.

Her thoughts turned away from that and moved to Shannon, who after being coaxed and sweet talked by Sayid had gone running back to him. Ana sighed impatiently, not being able to understand how Shannon could be such a push over. Sayid had been in the wrong, had blamed it all on Shannon, and yet she had given into his demands and had trotted off back to him. Well, it was her choice. Ana knew that Shannon and Sayid would split again soon, they always seemed to, it was part of their relationship. However, something in Shannon's voice when she had confessed to Ana that she thought, or hoped, that the relationship was over, had told Ana that they would break up permanently very soon. Things hadn't been right between the two of them for months, the relationship had been spiralling out of control for too long.

Her thoughts dwelled on Shannon and Sayid for a while longer before she jumped, hearing someone trying to get in through the front door. Then a key rattled in the lock and the door swung open, revealing Jack, dripping wet from the storm.

Ana sat up quickly, smiling at him. "Hey." She said cheerily as he closed the door.

To her dismay, Jack simply nodded vaguely at her as she shrugged off his leather jacket. "Why'd you lock the door?" He pressed on without properly greeting her.

"Oh, you know.." Ana muttered, suddenly feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

Jack said, "Right. Well, I'm pretty tired, so.." And he was walking towards the bedroom as he said it.

This time Ana couldn't stop herself. She had held it in, had bottled it all up inside her. But she knew that something was wrong, and was determined to find out what. "What is it with you?" She blurted out suddenly, making him stop to look at her, questioning.

"I don't get it." He said, staring blankly at her.

"Oh, yes, you do."

There was a sudden strange, unearthly tension between them. Ana shivered as it swept over them, and she watched as his empty gaze turned to one of slightly impatience.

"I know I might have been a little.. you know," Jack began slowly, not looking at her, "But it's just, work, the stress.." His voice trailed off. He was stuck it seemed, couldn't think up a decent excuse that would explain the cold way he had been acting towards her as of late.

Ana snorted. "Yeah, work, stress, of course." She muttered sarcastically as he took a step towards her.

"Don't," Jack said grimly, shaking his head warily.

"Don't what? Don't ask about why the hell you've been ignoring me?" Ana retorted angrily, standing up.

"I haven't been ignoring you," Jack insisted restlessly, "Where are you getting this from Ana?"

She stared at him in disbelief. The other day he had been quite charming, taking her out for dinner and treating her like, for once, his wife. That had been the first time he had shown anything other than indifference towards her in weeks. Then he had sunk back into this strange mood, and she didn't know what to do.

Jack began to pace around the room, looking ready to break. Ana just wanted to know what was going on.

"Going to tell me?" She asked finally, when she thought he might have calmed down a bit.

He said, "What?" As if nothing was wrong.

"Well, if that's how you wanna be.." Ana said hotly, stalking past him to grab her jacket.

Jack grabbed her arm. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, looking baffled. "Do I have to tell you everything?"

"If you don't tell me what's going on," Ana said as calmly as she could, though she was shaking, "I'm going.

Jack held on to her and suddenly she was in tears. She felt him pull her into a hug and let him, not knowing what else to do. She didn't want to leave him. But the way he was acting was so childish, she just couldn't stand it anymore.

"So.." She said finally, wiping away the tears that had been rolling down her cheeks and glancing at him. When he looked down blankly at her, she sighed and pulled away from him. "Okay." She said plainly, backing away from him.

"Ana.." Jack started towards her, but she wouldn't hear of it. He drew back, looking embarressed.

"Okay." Ana repeated, her voice cracking as she opened the front door and backed out of their appartment.

--

The street was deserted. Rain spattered down, soaking her through before she had even crossed the road. She looked around desperatedly for a cab, trying to cover her head with her handbag. Typical, she thought bitterly as she ran through the rain, he was always trying to play it like he was the innocent victim. She just didn't understand him at all. But what was it that some guy had said a long time ago? 'Opposites attract'. Yeah, that was it. However, in this case Ana would be happy to tell this guy that he had been dead wrong.

Ana-Lucia had no idea why she had picked Jack. Of all the nice guys, tolerable guys out there, why him? There was no denying that Jack was a nice guy, but at times he acted 'too nice' which could get really frustrating. There had just been something special about him. Something that had attracted her from that first meeting at the airport bar. He had caught her eye. They had talked. Or she had talked, rather. Yeah, that had been before the crash. She had been planning to hav a drink with him on the plane. And if they had, if they'd had the drink, she had a feeling that a long visit to the toilet would have ensued.

Wow, what a dirty thought. Well, it was true. She had been down. He had looked down, especially when she had first spotted him argueing over his father's funeral cascet or whatever..

She had been so delighted to see him again, had spent so much time walking 'round the island with him even though she had had other things to do. But he had liked it, she had been able to tell. Every now and then they had caught eachother's eye, and she had known that he had wanted her, too.

"Hey."

He had glanced round sharply as she spoke. She could remember smirking as he blushed. "You scared me." He had said quietly, approaching her.

"Sorry," She had replied with a seductive smile, not the least bit sorry. "Say, we never had that drink."

A look of shock had flashed across his face but he had taken up her invite to have a drink with him. They had grabbed some booze from the hatch (not much, if she remembered rightly, just a couple of tiny bottles of vodka for him and a couple of tequila and tonic's for her) and had sought out a secluded spot. He had allowed her to choose where.

"Here," She had said casually, tossing a couple of bottles his way. He had caught them, but only just. She couldn't help but laugh.

He had frowned and said nothing. "So.. how have you been holding up?" He had asked, meeting her eyes properly for the first time since they had met up again on the island, long after their little encounter in the airport bar.

"Pretty good," She remembered saying, "It's tough out here, but I've managed so far." He had laughed and she had grinned. "So, how's life for you, Doc?" She'd asked, pulling a face at him, attempting to imitate Bugs Bunny.

"Well, good too, I guess," He had replied, offering her a small smile. "Aaron, you know, Claire's baby.. well, he had a fever, but it's gone now, so.."

Ana nodded solemnly. "Good. Can't have people getting sick around here." She remembered saying. He had silently agreed with her by vaguely nodding his head.

"Sawyer's been challenging me to games of poker. Needless to say, I've been kicking his ass," Jack had said after a short pause.

Ana had looked up sharply. Sawyer.. the most ignorant, idiotic man she had ever known. They had, well, had 'relations' in the jungle the other week, for what reasons she would never disclose, even now, to anyone. All she could do was laugh weakly at this.

Jack had drawn breath, leaning back. She had looked into his eyes again, and somehow her hand had found his. Thus, they had shared their very first kiss together.

Jumping back to the present, Ana now felt miserable and alone. That had happened three long years ago, and now it felt like a mere distant memory. The truth was, that kiss, that happy moment they had shared together in the jungle had been the high point of their relationship. Ever since that day, things had begun to go steadily downhill, and now here she was, standing alone on the sidewalk, totally drenched.

She saw a cab and her arm shot out. It drew up beside her and she hopped in, wringing her long ponytail of the rain outside. Ana knew exactly where to go. Or, to be exact, it was the only place she knew of where she would be welcomed with open arms. Shannon would surely put her up for the night. And as for Sayid, well, Ana didn't care what the hell he thought.

Yes, she would go to Shannon's. But first, a drink was inorder. Or several, that worked too.

Ana thought of Jack again, but then decided to close her mind of him alltogether. When the time came she would think about him, but for now, she would forget that he even existed.


	5. Forgotten

Sawyer Ford had been sitting at the bar, slowly massaging his temples with one hand, grasping his glass of whisky with the other. It had been a long day. However, he knew that in a few months it would have all been worth it. Just a few more months. He began to drum his fingers on the counter. She would be here, would actually be coming to see him, or so she had told him. He had been visiting her down in Iowa for the last couple of years whenever he could. It had always pained him to see her sitting there, growing old in that hell hole. And he knew the feeling, only this time had was watching it happen to someone else.

He raised his glass in a resigned sort of way and drank, savouring it as he was low on cash at the moment and wouldn't beable to spend too much time sitting there drinking. But he didn't care too much about any of that at the moment. All he could think about was her.

Kate. She was his best friend, the only person he had left. He was friendless and alone. Had had pulled off a couple of easy cons back in Iowa. Most of the money he had spent on getting to Los Angeles, and now here he was. Waiting for her.

"My sentence is being reduced," She had told him, tears glistening in her eyes. "I'll be out of here by December, or November, if I'm lucky."

Sawyer had only gaped at her. "They're letting you go? How? Why?"

"The crash." Was all she had needed to say to him. "When I get out, I'm going straight to Los Angeles."

"Why d'you wanna go there?" Sawyer had asked, glancing at her curiously.

"I need to get away from here, away from it all," Kate had replied, "I haven't been to LA in a while, and after spending three years here, I want to go there and just.. relax, for a while. I've got money. My daddy's given me some to get started." She had paused, "You'll come see me, right?"

Sawyer had looked up, "Yeah, sure." He had said uncertainly.

Kate had then smiled for the first time in months. No, the first time in years. "Do me a favour, don't come back to see me. Go straight there. Wait for me." Another pause. Then, "I'll call you."

Now, all he could do was wait. The date was August 25th, so he figured it would be around three and a half months before she came.

But he would wiat.

Goddamnit, he would wait forever if he had to.

Sawyer got up, getting ready to leave and return to his damp, lonesome appartment, that for some odd reason always smelt of bacon. He turned his head and raised his eyebrows. Apart from Jack, he hadn't laid eyes on any of the others for quite some time. So he was surprised to see the Doc's wife sitting a few feet away from him.

--

Ana had noticed him a short while ago, sitting there by himself. She had watched him down a whole bottle of whisky, infact. Now as he got clumsily to his feet, she lowered her head, hoping to God that he wouldn't see her. He did, and walked towards her. She felt a tapping on her shoulder and looked sourly up at him.

"We-ell," He drawled, and she could smell the whisky on his breath. "If it ain't little Ana Lulu. Never thought I'd see the day."

Ana glanced blankly up at him. "Hello Sawyer," She replied lowly. To her annoyance he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Surprised to see you, truth be told." He glanced up at her, silently mocking her. "Heard you married the Doc."

"Yes, I did," Ana answered matter-of-factly, neither knowing nor caring about how he knew that she had married Jack.

"So why aren't you at home sweet home playing the doting wife?" Sawyer inquired, obviously enjoying himself.

Ana groaned. "We're not.. talking." She said miserably, clutching her empty glass.

"Ah," Sawyer said, "Want a hug?" He outstretched his arms towards her in a mocking sort of way. Naturally she declined. "Well, if you guys are 'the real deal' you'll be arguein' over whether or not to go to the Brown's house for dinner in no time. Me, I got nobody. Jus' a tumbleweed in the wind."

"Fascinating," Ana said dully, staring hopelessly down at her glass.

"How come I haven't seen you in here before?" Sawyer asked.

Ana sighed, "I guess I don't come in here that often. Only.."

"..when you're pissed off at the Doc, right?" Sawyer finished for her, grinning.

"Yeah, right." Ana said flatly.

Sawyer leaned back in his chair. "I see you as a half-empty kinda' girl." He said, looking amused. "You get into one fight with your guy and you're off to the bar to drink your sad little sorrows away. Shame, really.."

Ana stared up sharply at him. "I've been enduring his crap for months. And since when is it any of your business?"

"Well, if it ain't none of my business, why are you wastin' your precious time talkin' to me about it?"

"I wasn't talking to you about it."

"You were!" Sawyer said, looking gleeful. _Maybe this is how he spends his time, _Ana thought bitterly to herself, glaring at him, _Taking the piss out of people in bars. _She stood up, unable to endure it anymore. "Hey, where are you goin'?" Sawyer called after her.

Ana ignored him and stalked off towards the door. She intended to go to Shannon's, sleep for a few hours and then try to think things over. She had almost reached the door when Sawyer appeared, holding it open for her.

"If I'd known you were gonna be so uptight.." He drawled, smirking down at her.

"Get outta' my way," Ana barked through gritted teeth, attempting to get past him.

Sawyer pushed her back as she tried to get through. "Well, hey! I was just tryna' be friendly!"

Ana had been about to say something to this when suddenly a young guy wearing a baseball cap came over to them. His eyes travelled from Ana to Sawyer. "Hey lady, is this guy giving you some trouble?" He asked Ana.

Ana, who knew that this innocent young guy would regret helping her once Sawyer, who she knew was prone to angry outbursts, took a swing at him. "No," She said plainly, shaking her head and attempting a smile. "But thanks."

The guy stood there for a moment before nodding and walking off. Ana waited 'til he was out of earshot before rounding on Sawyer. "What the hell is your problem?" She hissed to him, glowering as he grinned broadly at her.

"Just wanted to talk," Sawyer said huskily, and Ana was suddenly aware of how close together they were. She reeled back, glaring at him. "Well, I guess I'd better let you get on your merry way." He stood aside. "See you, Ana."

"Yeah, whatever," Ana growled, pushing past him and walking out into the street. She took one last look at him before turning her back on him and walking off into the night. As she walked off, however, she began to smile.

--

The door opened, and Ana found herself facing none other than Sayid Jarrah. Ana tried not to let the shock show upon her face. Sayid didn't look so good. One of his hands held the door open, while another held a half-empty bottle of whisky. His eyes were red and lifeless as they gazed emptily at her.

"Oh. You." He said indifferently. "I suppose you want to see Shannon?"

Ana nodded bitterly.

Sayid glared at her, his eyes dropping briefly to her chest. Her eyes widened and she drew breath. _He's drunk again, _she thought. Sayid turned his head and roared, "_Shannon!" _who came bounding in from the next room.

"Ana!" Shannon said happily, casting a resentful look at Sayid. "What are you still doing here? Go drink some coffee or something."

Sayid left them be, but not before casting a frosty glare at Ana, who flinched. Shannon stepped aside to let her in, and Ana shrugged off her jacket.

"It's really coming down out there, huh?" Shannon said conversationally, smiling at her. "Don't mind Sayid. He's always like this."

Ana smiled weakly, not wishing to persue the subject of Sayid any further. Shannon smiled aswell, but it was a sad smile. Ana suddenly felt a rush of sympathy for Shannon. They were both in the same situation, it seemed.

"I called Boone earlier," Shannon said, getting off the subject, "But apparently it was really late where he is."

"Right," Ana said absently, sitting down.

"Aren't you gonna talk to Jack?" Shannon asked after a moment of silence, looking confused.

Ana bit her lip. "No," She said shortly, not wanting to even think about Jack. Not now, not yet.

--

Kate.

Jack didn't know why he was thinking about her. And now, now when he was married. Happily married, aswell. Or so he had thought, until earlier on. He glanced at the door, expecting Ana to walk in, but he soon realised that it wasn't happening.

He couldn't understand why he was feeling so down. Over the last few months he had been losing his temper more often, not talking much for days at a time amongst other little things. He had known for quite a while that she was getting sick of it all. He couldn't help it. A few things had been troubling him, was all.

His mother, for instance. She had been out of it ever since she had learned that Jack's father had passed, some months prior to the time Jack and the others had been rescued. He hadn't cared to mention to Ana that his mother had been in a nursing home for nearly a year. He would visit her atleast once a month, more if he had time. But due to his busy schedule, Jack didn't have much time for anyting at the moment besides his work, even Ana had been coming second for many months.

Jack then realised to his horror that he had indeed been ignoring Ana for quite some time. He glanced warily at the phone and thought about calling her. When he finally worked up the courage to dial, he found that she had switched her cell off. He slumped lower in his chair, ready to break open a bottle of tequila or something. He had tried to sleep, and now here he was. Jack glanced at the clock. It read 12:40 AM, almost a couple of hours since Ana had left. She was probably up at Shannon's or something. In the back of his mind he hoped that she was sitting up awake, too, thinking about him and their situation.


	6. Perfect Situation

He stood alone in the tiny kitchen of their tiny one bedroom appartment, dressed only in a tartan robe, clutching a mug of tea, which he now raised to his lips. After quickly downing it he set the mug down, staring helplessly around him. Yes, he was in despair.

Charlie had been certain that he and Claire would have everything they needed once they returned to Australia. However, the money they had earned from their big 'I Survived!' story had dried up within a few months of their 'return to civilization'. Charlie had done his very best to squirrel part of it away for a while, but their friends (or Claire's friends, to be exact) had insisted that they take a long, well-deserved holiday to be away from it all, away from the hounding Paparazzi that seemed to appear everytime they stepped foot outside. So, after Charlie had calmed a hysterical Claire and coaxed her into leaving Aaron with a couple of her nearest relatives, they had set off for Europe, or Britain, Charlie's hometown.

A month or so later, Charlie decided that they should move to California as Charlie had gotten word from one of his ex-bandmates that someone was asking for him to be their front man. Claire opposed to the idea but Charlie convinced her to come with him. A month later they were all moved into their new appartment down in Long Beach, CA, and that was when the trouble started.

The money had run out. At first, Charlie was confident 'Don't fret' he said to Claire, 'Things are looking up'. When Charlie was eventually kicked out of the band, Claire did begin to fret. They argued constantly for the next three months, Claire even brought up his heroin addiction, inwhich he walked out, slamming the door behind him. He could still recall Claire's heartbroken expression as the door closed behind him. Aaron had been approaching nine months then, and had been growing - fast. Charlie could still remember the night he had been born, it was something that had been etched in his memory and would, he hoped, never go away. To see Aaron tottering about the living room at just eight months had almost reduced Charlie to tears. He had become Aaron's adoptive father just months before, and couldn't be happier about it.

However, even though he and Claire were still together and were making it through, he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. The money had been running extremely low, even though Charlie had his new job. Also, he sensed that Claire was angry at him, though he wasn't quite sure why. He sighed to himself, gazing absently out of the window. They had been living in Long Beach for around three years. Three years. He had been clean for that long. Sometimes he wondered how he had gotten through it, inwhich he would always remember John Locke. Charlie smiled to himself. Though he had never liked John on the island, he couldn't help but feel just a little bit grateful towards him for everything he had done for Charlie.

At this, he thought of the 'reunion' and of his short conversation via phone with Ana-Lucia.

Ana-Lucia.. he hadn't seen her since they had been rescued. He had been surprised to hear her voice, and even more surprised to learn that she and Jack were holding a special reunion. Charlie had never liked Ana, something about her had made him feel squirmish and uneasy. However he had always liked Jack, and couldn't wait to see the both of them again either way.

At that precise moment, Claire shuffled into the room. After yawning hugely and stretching, she joined Charlie beside the kitchen table, looking half-asleep.

"Where's Aaron?" She asked, no trace of anxiety in her voice. Ironically, three years prior Claire would already be in a fit of hysterics. Now she just glanced up at him, bleary-eyed, waiting patiently for a response.

Charlie greeted her with a hug and she squeezed him back in return. "Julie's got him," Charlie explained as they broke apart. "Took him down there last night, she'll be round with him in a few minutes no doubt."

Claire didn't appear to recollect this but nodded anyway. "Right, I must have been out of it, then." She yawned again, and Charlie knew she was hungover. And so she should be, he thought to himself, after last night.

The truth was, Claire didn't seem to care where Aaron was nowadays. Well, of course she did. But there was no denying that the lad was a hectic handful. Charlie wondered if any of the others had been married or had kids since rescue. He was also eager to see how Mr.Eko was doing after all this time.

Charlie was suddenly excited. The prospect of seeing them all made him feel quite giddy. Living with them all for two months on that island, growing to appreciate them more and more as time wore on, he had come to think of them as, well.. friends. He hadn't had the pleasure of having real friends for a long time before the crash.

Liam, well.. Liam was his brother, he had deserted Charlie long ago. Drive Shaft could have hit the big time again, and it would have been real, without all the pain and misery the drugs caused. But Liam had again refused. Well, as much as Charlie missed that life (sorely missed, actually) he had a girlfriend and a son who he couldn't just abandon. And if by some miracle Liam happened to show up on their doorstepp, drugged up to the limit or not, slurring his words and saying, "Baby brother, c'mon, let's make this work" well, Charlie would absolutely refuse. Claire expected much more from him now, he knew.

He watched her closely as she set to work making herself a cup of coffee. The bags under her eyes told him that she'd had a little too much to drink the previous night. He laughed, despite himself. They really had been plastered, though Charlie, who had been drunk thousands of times before, was now used to the after effects of alcohol. Claire apparently wasn't. He saw that she was glancing at him, a puzzled look on her face.

Figuring that he should try to stop laughing out loud for no apparent reason, Charlie went to her and slipped an arm around her tiny waist. Sometimes he wondered how she had ever popped Aaron out. She was so petite. He glanced down at her, and she smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" She enquired, glancing up at him.

Charlie felt the happiness dying out of his face. Suppose she didn't like the idea of them going to see Jack and Ana and the others? He hoped she would agree to it. He knew she was stressed out with Aaron lately, but he wanted to see them again. It just felt right.

"Ana called." Charlie said hestitantly, fixing on her.

Claire gazed at him. "Oh, god. Tell her I'll call her back if she calls again, right now I really have to--"

"No," Charlie said abruptly, "Not your Ana. Ana-Lucia."

Silence. He could tell she remembered, and her expression was suddenly stony. "Ana-Lucia?" She said flatly, blinking at him.

Charlie said, "She was saying something about a reunion. And Jack.. they're married." He cast around for more words to say, but could think of none.

"So.. she wants us to--?" Charlie nodded affirmative before she could finish. "Where are they?"

There was a small trace of excitement in her voice that excited him, too. He hoped she would want to go.

"Los Angeles." He answered.

Claire seemed to mull over this for a little while before shaking her head. "We can't leave for LA, Charlie. You need to work, we're barely making ends meet as it is.."

"But Claire! This is a reunion! Don't you want to see everyone again?" Charlie exclaimed, knowing there was a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Charlie, we can't. How would we even get there? Where would we stay? We're flat broke, for chrissake!"

"Well, we'll work something out. I promise." Charlie said quickly, "Come on, Claire. Please.."

But Claire had stepped back, folding her arms. "You're always making promises, Charlie. But can you ever keep them? Are you just going to--"

Suddenly she doubled-over, almost falling. Charlie glanced at her wide-eyed, alarmed. "Claire!" He cried, rushing to her side and helping her up straight.

Claire looked ready to throw up as she approached the sink, but thankfully she didn't. Her breathing was heavy and her face had turned a murky green. "Oh, god." She said slowly, groaning inwardly, looking dazed.

"Are you all right?" Charlie asked uncertainly, holding her steady.

"Yeah," Claire said, "Just the hangover, probably.."

But Charlie wasn't so sure. She'd had many hangovers but never looked like this. She had gone deathly pale. "Something you're not telling me?" He asked, forgetting the reunion completely and focusing only on her. "Claire?"

Claire looked up at him. She looked worse than Charlie had ever seen her. "Well.." She began, "For the last couple of days I've been feeling, well.. I didn't want to say anything. But, Charlie, do you think--?"

Charlie's eyes were wide open. "Claire, are you--?"

"I don't know!" Claire said impatiently, "But I can't be. We've got enough hassle at the moment, and Aaron.. oh god Charlie, this can't happen now!" She exclaimed as he pulled her into a hug. "We can't have a baby."

"You can't be certain that you're pregnant," Charlie said.

"Oh come on! This is morning sickness, Charlie!" Claire exclaimed, then sighed. "I guess I'll have to go out and get a pregnancy test, just to make sure.."

"I'll do it," Charlie said promptly.

"No, It's okay.."

"Julie will be here with Aaron in a while. But I'll be as quick as I can. You just go back to bed, and I'll take Aaron out somewhere when Julie brings him." Charlie said, smiling down at her. "Go on!" He said impatiently, ushering her into the bedroom. "Maybe Julie can stay with you while you take the test. But I'll handle Aaron."

"Thanks, Charlie," Claire breathed. She looked tired. "Where would I be without you?"

Charlie smiled. At that moment there was a knock at the door, and Julie arrived with Aaron. "Hey, guys!" She said cheerily, walking inside. "We've been fine, I just took him out for icecream on the way here."

"Thanks Jules," Charlie said, "Hey, little guy!"

Aaron came running towards him and wrapped his arms around Charlie's legs. Julie chuckled.

"So how about you two? Have a good night?" She asked loftily, smiling.

"Yeah, it was good," Claire said, returning her smile.

"Well, we'd better get off," Charlie said quickly, "What d'you say, Aaron? Want to get more icecream with me?"

"Yesss!" Aaron said happily, bouncing up and down.

Julie laughed. "I guess I'd better go, too."

Just then, Claire caught her arm. "Could you.. stay, for a minute? There's something I need to ask you."

Julie looked startled, but nodded.

Charlie was confused. He drew Claire away from them. "Do you still want me to get that test?"

Claire shook her head, smiling weakly. "No, I'll go out and get it with Julie. I'm _fine, _Charlie." She insisted as Charlie cast her a worried look.

"If you say so.." He said. "But be careful, okay?"

Claire nodded and they embraced. He planted a peck on her cheek.

"Well, we'd better be going." Charlie said, ushering Aaron out of the appartment. "See you guys later. Love you, Claire."

Claire blushed. "Love you too."

--

An hour later, after going out to buy a pregnancy test, Claire and Julie returned to the appartment. Claire was nervous, not wanting to be pregnant at the moment. She was on the pill, but then again, she remembered what had happened with Aaron. Oh yes. She had been _on the pill _then, too.

"Nervous?" Julie asked, as if reading her thoughts.

Claire smiled weakly. "No. Well, yes. Julie, I can't do this!"

"If you're not, you've got nothing to worry about. If you are.." Julie's smiled faded, "Well, that's up to you. But Claire.. look at Aaron. He loves you. For the first few months of his life he was raised on an island in the middle of nowhere. And you raised him. You're a great mother, Claire."

"I know, I know," Claire said impatiently, "But it's complicated, Julie. We're practically broke."

Julie bit her lip. "Yeah, that could be a problem." She said.

"It's not that I don't want to have another baby," Claire said quickly, "I mean, I know Charlie does. He loves Aaron, but he's always talked about wanting more kids. He's really subtle about it, but I can still tell." She sighed, looking down. "I guess I'd better do this and find out, huh?"

Julie nodded solemnly. "I'll wait out here." She took Claire's hand. "I'm here for you, honey."

Claire managed a nod and left the room. She went to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She sighed, her back up against the door, wanting to just disappear. They had so many problems at the moment, so many issues.. she just didn't know what to do.

She took out the test and glanced at it, heart hammering against her chest.

A few minutes later she returned. Julie, who had been sitting down, stood up slowly, watching her gravely. Claire walked up to her, looking down at the test in her hand.

"So?" Julie said, looking expectantly at her.

"I..I.." Claire struggled to say it. "I'm.. I'm.."

"Oh, honey," Julie said gently as Claire rushed into her arms. "Honey, it'll be okay.. this is a good thing.. you're going to have a baby."

"Yeah, but--but--" Claire sniffed, looking up at her, "What am I gonna do when it's born? This isn't a good thing, Julie."

"Claire, I know you," Julie replied, looking at her seriously, "You can do this. I know you can."

Claire tried to smile but couldn't. Somehow, she just couldn't see the good in her situation.


	7. If You Need Me

It was around eight o'clock in the morning when Shannon shot out of bed, grabbing her clothes and throwing them on. She heard something behind her, and turned to see Sayid, half-asleep, watching her. "Where are you going?" He asked, yawning.

"Work.." Shannon muttered, fumbling with the zipper on her jeans, "Goddamnit, I'm going to be late _again.."_

Sayid seemed to ignore this and lay down again, closing his eyes. Shannon frowned at him. Did he have to be this way? She knew he was annoyed at her for allowing Ana to stay the night, but didn't care. Ana was Shannon's best friend, and if Ana needed her, well.. Shannon wasn't exactly going to throw her out, was she?

"You're such an asshole." She said without thinking, snatching up her bag and coat.

There was a momentary silence inwhich Sayid said nothing, then his face turned stony. "Shannon, I've never said this to you before, but I feel now is the right moment to say it. _Grow up._" He finished coldly, getting out of bed and starting to dress.

Shannon glared at him as she finished dressing and left the room. She entered the kitchen and grabbed a flask, then proceeded to make herself some coffee, then poured it into the flask. She sighed to herself, glancing sightlessly out of the window.

Over on the couch, she heard Ana stirring. "What?" Her friend said groggily, looking up. "Oh, sorry.."

"S'kay," Shannon said, "I have to go to work, now. You can crash here again tonight if you want."

Ana blinked at her. "No, I can't. I'll check into a hotel or something.. don't worry about me."

"That's the thing," Shannon said, "I do worry about you. Come on, Ana. Just talk to Jack. Work this out."

"There's nothing to work out," Ana snapped, sitting up and snatching up her shirt.

Shannon sat down next to her. Her friend looked up, careful not to meet her eyes. Shannon just didn't understand what the deal was with Ana and Jack, and why they had been fighting so much. A few months ago they had been on very good terms, but now things were clearly out of control. Shannon was reminded of how bitterly she and Sayid behaved towards eachother, and frowned.

Ana looked at her. "What?" She said uneasily.

"Nothing," Shannon said quickly, "Anyway, if you're not going to tell me, I guess I'll be going. I'm late enough as it is." She said, recalling that even if she left now and drove as fast as she could to reach work she would still end up being atleast twenty minutes late. She stood up. "Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. Even if you're not staying tonight, you should still eat something."

"I don't know," Ana said doubtfully, looking over Shannon's shoulder.

Shannon looked over her shoulder and saw that Ana was glancing at the bedroom door, which was slightly ajar.

"He's not going to bother you," Shannon said, "He doesn't dislike you, Ana."

"Oh, really?" Ana said mildly, "Yeah, okay. Thanks, Shan."

Shannon smiled and stood up, grabbing the rest of what she needed. She found her car keys on the coffee table and grabbed them, stalking towards the door. "You could uh, go into the station to talk to your mom, you know.. if you wanted to." She didn't look at Ana, didn't need to. Hey, it was only a suggestion. "Bye, Ana."

Momentary silence. Then.. "Yeah, bye."

Shannon opened the door and walked out into the hallway. She left the building and stepped out into the cold morning air. As she walked to her car, she wondered if Ana would ever get up the courage to go into talk with her mother. Shannon gathered that the two hadn't been on speaking terms for many months and was just looking out for Ana, just wanted her to regain contact with the only family she really had.

Meanwhile, as Shannon was driving off to work, Ana was quickly pulling on her jeans before Sayid came in. She would probably need to go home to pack a bag or something, for she had made the mistake of only coming with the clothes on her back. Yeah, typical forgetfulness.

It was a while before Sayid entered and by that time Ana was already helping herself to the cereal in the cupboard. Sayid came in, his face contorting slightly when he saw her. However he said nothing and trudged over to the couch, sitting down and pulling on a pair of shoes.

"Hello, Ana," He said after a few minutes, his dislike for her evident.

"Hey, Sayid," Ana said through a mouthful of cereal.

"You're staying here again tonight, I presume?" Sayid went on, not looking at her.

Ana set the bowl of cereal down. Now was her chance to have some fun. "Yeah, figured I might. That a problem?"

Sayid looked thunderstruck at her reply. "No, not atall."

"So, how are things?" Ana went on loftily, enjoying herself.

"They're as good as they've ever been," Sayid said, looking puzzled. "What gave you the idea that they weren't?"

Ana shrugged. "Nothing. Just making conversation." She said casually.

The two of them exchanged stony glances. Nothing more was said for a long time, inwhich Ana began looking in her jacket for her wallet. To her annoyance, she couldn't find it. She groaned, wondering if she'd dropped it somewhere on the way there. Damn, her driving license was in there.

"Can you see my wallet over there?" She asked Sayid, fishing through her pockets looking for it.

Sayid looked blankly at her. "No, there's no wallet over here. What's wrong? Lost something?"

Ana glared at him. No, this wasn't the time to start an arguement. She had lost her wallet, for chrissake's. Okay, so where had she been the other night? Ah, yes. That bar. Great, she would never find it now.

"I have to go.." Ana muttered, grabbing her jacket, "I-- G'bye, Sayid."

Sayid waved her off, though she saw him glancing at her distastefully as she opened the door. She walked out, closing it behind her and quickly left the building, hoping to God that someone had maybe picked it up and handed it to the bartender or something.

When she finally arrived, the place was practically deserted. The bartender stood behind the bar, serving an elderly man nearby. He looked up and saw Ana, who didn't appreciate the look in his eyes. "Hey, gorgeous," He said, cackling, "Want somethin' to drink?"

"No thanks," Ana murmered, "I think I dropped something in here. A wallet. You seen it?"

"Maybe, maybe not," The bartender drawled, grinning at her, "Why not stay and have a drink, gorgeous? C'mon, the place is nearly empty."

Ana ignored him and stalked past, sitting down. She knew there was no chance that her wallet was still here somewhere. Some seedy drunk had probably already picked it up and spent every penny she had had on her. Ana had actually been considering buying a drink, though it was nine in the morning, when someone sat down beside her.

Figuring it was the bartender, she groaned. "Look, I--" She looked up at the man sitting next to her, and groaned inwardly. "Sawyer? What the hell do you want?"

"Well, that ain't no way to talk to a guy who--" He fished inside his pocket and brought out a wallet, "Happened to find this."

"Oh," Ana said, making to grab it out of his hand, "Thanks Sawyer."

However, Sawyer drew his hand back before she could take it.

"Wait a second Muchacha, what do I get in return?" He asked.

Ana stared. "You're joking, right?" She said.

"Nope, deadly serious. So, a kiss ought to do it."

There was a silence. Then Ana smirked. "Just hand me the wallet, Sawyer." She said and, grinning at her, he did just that. "You think you're real funny, don't you, Tex?" She sighed, taking it from him and looking inside to see if anything was missing. "And I'd like that ten dollars back."

Sawyer frowned and gave it back to her. "Damn, you're good. So, about that kiss.."

Ana couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, in your dreams." She said, smirking at him.

"Take it you patched things up with the Doc?" Sawyer went on.

Ana felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her. "Jack?" She croaked, "No. We're still not talking. And I'd appreciate it if you'd quit bugging me about him."

"What? So it's against the law to ask a question?"

"You ask too many questions, Sawyer."

They began to grin at eachother. Ana honestly didn't mind him much, as long as he kept his hands to himself and talked about something other than Jack. It was strange to see him again, after so long. He hadn't changed much, his hair was shorter but that was about it.

"You could stay with me," He said mildly after a moment, "Plenty of room."

"Oh," Ana laughed, "Yeah, that's funny."

"If you wanted to," Sawyer went on nonchalantly, "You probably wouldn't, buy hey, can't blame a man for tryin'."

"That is true," Ana agreed, and she would have drank to that had she been holding a glass of tequila. "So, what do you do, Sawyer? I'd really be interested to know what the hell you do all day. Sit in bars like this one? Drinking? Huh? C'mon, tell me."

Sawyer laughed. "You really wanna know, huh?" He chortled.

"Yes, I do." Ana replied.

"Wouldn't believe me if I told ya'," Sawyer said huskily, grinning mischeviously at her.

"Oh yeah?" Ana grinned. "Try me."

Sawyer cleared his throat. "Well, if you must know. I'm unemployed. Don't do nothin'. How's about you?"

"Seriously." Ana cocked her head, wondering if he was lying. "Well, same here."

"Ain't that a coincidence," Sawyer mused, "Fate, if you ask me."

"Whatever," Ana said coolly, "So what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Just thought I'd return your wallet to ya', that's all." Sawyer answered, "That ain't a crime, is it?"

Ana shrugged. "Not that I know of."

"Then that's all fine an' dandy," Sawyer said, standing up. "Now I have to be going, Ana Lulu, but if you're ever in the area again we could say, get together for a drink. How's about that?" He proposed, looking down at her.

Ana rolled her eyes in disdain at him. "You really think I'd even consider getting together for a drink with you?"

Sawyer shrugged. "Maybe, if I tried hard enough to persuade you."

Another of those silences. But what really surprised Ana was that they were comfortable silences. She actually felt comfortable around Sawyer, felt comfortable talking and joking with him. She hadn't felt like this around a person since Jack and Shannon. Hmm..

"You could try persuading me over the phone," Ana said, whipping out a pen and paper and writing down her number for him. She handed it to him, "Maybe you could call me sometime. Then we'll see if I can be persuaded."

Sawyer grinned, looking satisfied. "Very good choice, Muchacha. Very good choice."

"But remember, I'm married," Ana reminded him, "So I'm off-limits. Incase you were hoping for anything more than a perfectly friendly drink together." She stood up, her grin still intact. She couldn't believe she was flirting with him, and yet she didn't care. And she didn't mind that he was flirting with her, either.

"I haven't forgotten," Sawyer said in a sudden diffident tone of voice. Then he reverted back to his old cool, laid-back tone. "Maybe I'll keep you waiting a little, see how you like that."

Ana shrugged. "I don't particularly mind whether you call me or not, Sawyer." She answered.

Sawyer looked startled but then he grinned. "Ah, playin' hard to get. I like that."

Laughing, Ana stuffed her wallet into her pocket and strode right past him. "See you later, Cowboy." She said, walking towards the door, past the creepy bartender who turned to oggle at her as she passed. However before she had opened the door, Sawyer had opened it for her.

"There you go," He said, grinning.

"Thanks," Ana said casually, walking past him without a backward glance.

She hoped Sawyer would call her, she could do with having a bit of fun right now. She regretted flirting with him, then thought of Jack and didn't regret it at all, for she was a woman, and she was allowed to flirt with men once in a while. Was that a crime? No, it certainly wasn't.


	8. Whatever It Takes

At five in the afternoon, the front door opened just as Jack had been about to cook himself some dinner. He missed Ana, wanted her to come back. At that moment it seemed like his prayers had been answered when Ana walked inside, shutting the door. She made straight for the bedroom, barely acknowledging him.

"Ana--" Jack tried, starting after her. He walked into their bedroom and saw that she was rifling through her drawers, pulling out random items of clothing and stuffing them into a bag. He realised she wouldn't be here tonight - again. "Ana, what are you doing?"

She ignored him and kept on packing her things. Unable to bare this anymore, Jack marched over to her and grabbed the bag, pulling it out of her reach. She glared up at him, an empty look in her eyes. They fixed on eachother, until Jack had to look away.

"If you had wanted to work things out," Ana began coldly, "You'd have come over to Shannon's. You'd have wanted to talk. You'd have asked that we work things out _then, _you wouldn't have waited for me to come here."

"I called your cell--"

"I switched it off on purpose!" Ana exclaimed, flailing her arms up in the air, "I wanted you to come over. I was waiting for you to come over."

Jack didn't know what to say. He tried walking up to her, but she stepped back.

"I want to work this out," He said softly, starting towards her slowly now, "I know I've been a jerk, I understand that now. But you need to understand.. I've been under a lot of stress lately. I've been under a lot of pressure at work. It's not my fault, Ana."

"It's never your fault," Ana spat at him, but didn't push him away as he edged closer to her.

Soon he was close enough to place his hands on her waist and pull her in towards him. She didn't resist, and he held her tight. He didn't want to end up divorced and lonely again. It was like that movie, Jerry Maguire. He could never be alone. Well, it was the same with Jack. He just couldn't handle being alone.

"I love you," He whispered to her, "Things are going to be better. You just need to give me time."

Ana pulled away from him, folding her arms. "You've said that before. And things haven't gotten better."

"Well.." Jack looked around, frustrated, "They're going to get better now."

"You always say that."

"You can trust me!"

Jack looked at her in desperation, feeling like he would cry. He wanted to, actually. If it would show her how goddamn desperate he was for her to stay, he would cry. And the thing was, he didn't want her to stay because he loved her. He wanted her to stay, because he just didn't want to be alone.

"Come on." He said softly to her, "I'll take you out to dinner. I'll make it up to you."

"There's a hell of a lot of making up to be done," Ana retorted, glowering at him.

"There is," Jack admitted, "But I'll do whatever it takes, Ana."

She looked up at him, as if scanning his features to see if he was lying or not. She could always tell when he was lying, he sucked at it.

"_Whatever _it takes?" Ana echoed him, narrowing her eyes.

Jack nodded. "Of course." He replied solemnly.

Ana tilted her head. "I haven't forgiven you, or anything."

"I wasn't asking you to."

They stared at eachother, and for a moment Jack was reminded of that time on the island, after Ana had almost shot Shannon during a misunderstanding in the jungle. They had shared a little moment then, one that he still remembered, couldn't forget. It was strange to look back on it now.

"Fine," Ana grumbled, "I'll stay."

Jack hugged her tight, but she didn't do the same. He pulled back, not altogether reassured that they were back on track now. "Ana.. if you don't wanna do this.." He said slowly, wondering if she wanted to leave.

"I.." Ana looked unsure. "We'll see, Jack."

Jack gave her a slanted smile. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It _means,_" She said, giving him a playful shove, "That we'll see if you fall back into your old ways. And once you do, it'll be over."

Jack felt as though something was closing in on him. _Over? _Could she really be saying these words?

Then she smiled. "But if you say you'll do whatever it takes to change, I've got nothing to worry about, right?"

Jack smiled weakly back at her, "Yeah. Right."

---

_"Pregnant?"_

Charlie stared down at Claire, at a loss for words. He had just returned home with Aaron to hear that his girlfriend was expecting, and wasn't sure how he felt about it. On the one hand, he was ecstatic. He wanted to take care of her through the pregnancy, and be there when she finally gave birth nine months later. On the other hand, he wasn't sure if they could take care of a second child. Not right now, anyway.

"Weren't you on the pill?" He asked after a moments silence.

Claire nodded. "Yes.. but.. you know what happened last time." She glanced worriedly at Aaron, who was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Charlie, just tell me. Do you want this baby?"

"Of course!" Charlie said promptly, taking her hands, "But Claire.."

"I know, the money," Claire sighed, "It'd be hard for the both of us, if we did choose to keep it.."

This made Charlie stand up straight. "You're not thinking of getting an abortion?" He said, horrified.

Claire shifted uneasily. "We're not ready for this yet, though, are we? A baby? We can barely take care of Aaron most of the time." She glanced over to her three year old son, "We always need help with him, Charlie. Imagine what it'd be like if we had two kids to dote on."

"It would be great," Charlie said softly, wrapping his arms around her, "You know I love Aaron. He's like.. I feel like I'm his real dad. I know I'm not, but.."

"So do I," Claire replied happily, smiling up at him.

Charlie grinned. "I know money will be an obvious obstacle, but Claire.. I think we should do this."

She was still smiling as he said it, but her smile faded when he finished. "Hum.. I don't know. I really don't know, Charlie."

Suddenly, Charlie had a wild idea. At first he thought, _what? No, that would never work. _Then he began to realise that maybe it would work, that maybe they could make it work. But he was the one who had to take the step.

"Claire.." Charlie said slowly, still wondering if he should do this or not.

"What is it?" Claire murmered into his shoulder.

Charlie pulled away and got down on one knee. He felt so stupid, like he shouldn't be doing this. And yet, it felt right. It felt like this was meant to happen, that Claire was supposed to tell him she was expecting so he could finally work up the nerve to finally _do it!_

"Will you marry me, Claire Liddleton?"

He saw her face change. She looked like she was going to burst into tears. "Yes," She said shakily, "You know I would. You didn't even have to ask."

He got steadily to his feet and she fell into his arms. "Just wanted to make sure," He said happily, hugging her close. A couple of feet away, Aaron was watching them while wearing a puzzled look as they stood, entwined together.


	9. Falling For You

The very next day, Charlie was sitting on the couch with Aaron, watching TV. He was so jazzed he couldn't believe it. She had actually said _yes! _Charlie couldn't believe he had thought he wouldn't beable to go through with it. He had proposed, and she had said yes. And that was all that mattered.

"I just thought of something," Claire said as she came into the room. "You know that reunion thing? Well, instead of that, maybe we could invite them all to the wedding!"

Charlie sighed, ruffling Aaron's hair. "Claire, we can't afford one of those _big _weddings, you know that."

"On the contrary," Claire said, grinning mischeviously at him, "I just got off the phone with my mother. She'll be paying for the whole thing."

Charlie blinked at her. "You're joking?"

"Nope, she's paying for the wedding, Charlie."

Charlie just stared. Claire's _mother? _Paying for the wedding? Charlie hadn't even met Claire's family, all he knew of Claire's mother was that she had recently woken up from being in a vegetative state. She had been laying there for a few years, according to Claire.

"Where'd she get the money?" Charlie asked.

Claire shrugged. "Someone.. left it to us."

Feeling that the subject was making Claire uncomfortable, Charlie decided not to press it any further. "Well, if it's okay with her.. but Claire, I've got money. Not much, but I'm going to make money to help pay for this wedding." He said to her.

"I know," Claire said softly, smiling at him, "But she's offering to help, least we could do is accept her offer, right?"

Charlie laughed. "Right."

"So, who are you going to call first?" Claire asked, looking excited.

"Well.. Liam, I suppose. But I think I'll call Jack and Ana back to let them know they're invited," Charlie replied, making a grab for the phone and dialling their number. He looked up and saw that Claire's face was stony.

"Ana-Lucia? You're inviting her?"

Charlie sighed. "She's Jack's wife, Claire. I think we should invite the both of them, not seen them in years afterall."

Claire looked uneasy but nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Charlie stood up and walked over to her, taking her hand.

"I love you, Claire."

"I love you too, Charlie."

They embraced, lips locking as they held eachother close. And for the first time in his life, Charlie was absolutely sure that this was what he wanted. Every bad thing that had ever happened to him left his mind as he stood with her in their appartment, loving her more than he had ever loved anyone in his entire life.

---

Ana had only been up for twenty minutes when her cell phone began to ring. She darted for the table where it lay, snatching it up. She knew it was him, or hoped it would be him. "Hello?" She said hastily, lowering her voice so not to wake Jack.

"Well, hello Muchacha," The voice on the other line purred, and Ana shut her eyes.

"Didn't think you'd call this early," Ana replied, grinning to herself.

"Guess I just couldn't resist," Sawyer answered, which made her chuckle. "So, tonight? Maybe we could go out for some drinks? And not to that seedy bar either. I know some great places, believe me."

Ana laughed a little. "What kind of places?" She asked placidly.

"It's a surprise," Sawyer answered huskily.

Now, Ana was intruiged. She just hoped Sawyer didn't take her to one of those places where she would surely end up drunk before the night was over. She didn't want that. After lecturing Jack about his past behaviour, she would look like a hypocrite wandering home after several drinks at a club with _Sawyer._

"I assume you ain't told your man about us?"

Ana was brought out of her reverie when he said this. She grinned. "There isn't any 'me and you' Cowboy, we're just going out for a friendly drink or two. I thought I made that clear yesterday?"

Sawyer gave a cough and she frowned.

"Yeah, yeah.. you're too much for me anyway, darlin'."

They talked (or flirted for a better word) for several more minutes before Ana heard Jack waking up and decided to wrap it up. They agreed on a place and for Sawyer to meet her just down the street at around eight o'clock, and Ana hung up.

Moments later, Jack shuffled in. "Hey," He said brightly, smiling at her.

"Hey," She replied, offering him a smile.

He walked up to her, putting his arms around her. "Sleep well?" He asked, kissing her lightly.

"Yeah," Ana said with a smile, and it was true, she hadn't slept better in weeks. "So.. what are you doing today? It being your day off and all?"

Jack shrugged. "Thought I'd just go for a walk or something. And maybe.." He grinned mischeviously at her, "Take you out for dinner tonight?"

Ana's brow furrowed. "I.." She frowned. "I can't tonight."

"Why? What's up?"

She knew if she told Jack she had arranged to meet up with Sawyer that he would just flip. So, she decided to make up a story. And that was okay, wasn't it? What Jack didn't know couldn't hurt him? Right?

"I'm going out with Shannon. We arranged it a couple of days ago."

For a moment Jack didn't look like he believed her, then his face softened and he relaxed. "Okay. Thought you might have had a hot date or something, for a moment there." He teased, grinning at her.

Ana gave him a playful shove, "You're terrible." She stated plainly, and he laughed that typical Jack Shepherd laugh. "Anyway, I need to call Shannon to.. umm.. I forgot to tell her what time we were meeting up."

Jack nodded. "Okay. Want some breakfast?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

She waited 'til he was out of earshot before disappearing into the bedroom and dialling Shannon's number on her cell. She was in deep. If Jack ever found out she was going out to meet _Sawyer.. _"Hello?" Came a voice from down the line, which brought Ana back down to earth with a bump.

"Shannon," Ana whispered into her cell phone, "Shannon, I've done something and I don't know whether to back out or go ahead with it."

No response for a few seconds. Then.. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember Sawyer?" Ana went on, and told her the whole story.

Shannon listened intently and at the end of the story she burst out laughing. "You're going out for drinks with _Sawyer?_" She said incredulously, snorting with laughter. "Why the hell would you want to go out with that dirtbag?"

"He's not like that, atleast, not anymore.." Ana said, though she wasn't quite certain that Sawyer had completely 'changed his ways'. He was still as cocky as ever but she had saw a different side to him the other day. He seemed like someone who could really cheer her up during this rough time.

"Whatever Ana, I still don't think you should go through with it." Came Shannon's disgruntled reply, "He'll only flirt with you nonstop and try to seduce you. And once he's done that he'll be gone. We both know what he's like, Ana."

Ana bit her lip. What if her friend was right? What if that was all Sawyer wanted? He had seemed to enjoy her company yesterday, but what was _really _on his mind?

"I'm going," Ana said finally, "And then we'll see."

"Ana, are you sure about this? I mean, you and Jack.."

"Who said this had anything to do with Jack?"

Silence followed. "Okay, okay, I didn't mean that," Shannon said finally, "But won't he get the wrong idea if you go out with Sawyer? I mean, I know it's just a friendly drink, but you know how Jack is. And if you keep going out with Sawyer, he'll get suspicious and find out. And then.."

"If he finds out, I'll tell him it's just a friendly drink." Ana stated, "Why wouldn't he believe me, anyway?"

"Okay, enough about Jack," Shannon said hastily, sounding embarrassed, "Just be careful, Ana. You don't know him."

"Neither do you," Ana pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe," Shannon admitted, "But there was something about him when we were on the island. He was just.. edgy. Just don't let him get to you, Ana."

Ana gave a snort. "I won't," She said, and after she and Shannon had said their goodbyes she hung up.

"Pancakes are on the table!" Came Jack's voice from the next room.

"Yeah, coming!" Ana called back to him, shutting her eyes. Tonight would be fine, she was sure of it. And if things started to get a little out of control, she would leave. It's not like she couldn't defend herself, especially against someone like Sawyer.

---

It was ten past eight when Ana finally managed to get out of the appartment. Jack had kept on discussing things with her, as if he hadn't wanted her to leave. This made her feel a little guilty but she had also been eager to leave. She brisk walked down the street until she heard a loud honking noise from behind her, and a car pulled up by the curb where she was standing.

"Need a ride?" Sawyer's voice said to her as he rolled down the window.

"Maybe," Ana said, grinning at him and getting into the car.

"You're late," Sawyer noted, and Ana blushed.

"Yeah, sorry," She said, "Jack--"

But Sawyer held up a hand.

"We don't need to talk about Jack right now, do we?"

Slightly startled, Ana shook her head.

Sawyer smiled as they drove off down the street. "So, I never did tell you where we were goin', did I?" He said as they turned the corner. Ana glanced at him and he glanced back, giving her a slanted smile. She looked away, trying to hide the red tint in her cheeks.

"No, you didn't," Ana replied, not looking at him.

Sawyer laughed heartily. "You probably figured I'd be takin' you to one of those crappy places, huh?"

"No, I--"

"I'm not. It's a good place, just down here.."

They pulled up outside a place that Ana didn't recognise. She had no idea what was inside, as the building they were parked outside gave nothing away. Sawyer led her inside and down a long hallway. Finally, they entered a room jam-packed with people.

Sawyer led her up to the bar. "Hey, Johnny. Whisky for me, and..?"

He glanced at Ana. "Oh, uh. Tequila and tonic, thanks."

"You heard the lady," Sawyer said gruffly, though he was grinning broadly.

A moment later, Johnny returned with their drinks. Sawyer whipped out his wallet and payed. "So, who's this, Sawyer? Don't think we've had the pleasure.." Johnny said, glancing Ana up and down. There was something in his eyes that Ana didn't like much.

"Ana-Lucia," She said promptly, managing a smile at him.

"Hey, Ana-Lucia, I'm Johnny." The man behind the bar answered, offering her another smile. "So, you're Sawyer's new woman, huh?" Johnny mused, and before Ana could reply he had continued, "C'mon man, where's that other girl you were with just last week? What was her name again? Valerie or somethin', right?"

Sawyer suddenly looked angry. "Yeah, that's right," He said through gritted teeth. "But that don't matter, we were just friends anyhow.."

"Yeah, right!" Johnny said, laughing, "Friends with benefits. I get ya', pal."

He winked at Ana but she glowered back, turning her back on the both of them.

"Hey, hey! What's wrong?" Sawyer asked, glancing at her.

"So, you have a new woman every other week, huh?" Ana asked, glaring up at him.

"Hey, don't listen to Johnny, he's an asshole," Sawyer growled, "An' that ain't true, neither. Val an' me, were were just friends.. an' I don't want you of all people thinkin' I'm some kinda' womanizer or somethin'."

Ana suddenly felt hot and bothered. "Why not me of all people?" She asked, heart hammering against her chest.

"Cuz'.. I like ya', wouldn't want you to lose any respect for me," Sawyer replied, his grin returning.

"And what made you think I had any respect for you, Sawyer?" Ana said nonchalantly, though she was also grinning.

"Well, why else would ya' have agreed to come out with me?" Sawyer answered, and the two of them laughed. Ana liked being around him. It wasn't that awkward, really, not like she had thought it would be. And he was acting like a real gentleman to her, not like some of the guys she had known in the past.

Eventually they sat down. Sawyer was looking at her, she was well aware of it. But it wasn't a 'Damn-she's-hot' look, he was just.. looking at her. And smiling warmly at her. She smiled back, sipping her drink. "Jack would kill me if he knew I was here." She said after a long pause.

Sawyer lounged easily in his chair, "Really? How come?"

"Because he thinks I'm out with Shannon," Ana told him, rolling her eyes. "And he never liked you."

Sawyer laughed. "Yeah, guess you're right there, darlin'."

"So.." Ana continued, unaware that she had moved slightly closer to him. "What exactly do you do for a living, Sawyer? You wouldn't tell me before. Maybe, after a few drinks I could get an answer out of you."

"Why d'you wanna know so bad?" Sawyer enquired, a hint of irritation in his voice.

Ana shrugged. "Just wanted to know. Here's the deal, you tell me what you do and I'll tell you what I _used _to do."

"Oho!" Sawyer said, looking amused. "Well, I guess you leave me no option."

"Uhuh," Ana said, smirking at him.

"Well, I ain't goin' first! You tell me what you used to do, Ana."

"Well.." Ana bit her lip, "Okay. If you must know, I was a cop."

Sawyer's expression changed. It looked as though the happiness had died out of his face. "Oh.." He murmered, taking another drink. "Well, ain't that somethin'."

"Yeah," Ana said mildly, "So, what do you do, Sawyer?"

"Y'know what," Sawyer said, "I ain't tellin'."

"What?" Ana said, startled, "But.."

"Can we talk 'bout somethin' else, Ana? Please?"

Ana shrank away from him a little bit then. He just sighed deeply and took another sip of whisky. She felt like she had said something to upset or unnerve him. Ana narrowed her eyes, scrutanizing him. There was something he wasn't telling her.

After a couple more drinks, Ana decided it was time to head home. It was nearly eleven, and Jack would probably be wondering where she was. Luckily, neither of them had drank over the limit, so Sawyer was okay to drive. "I'll drive you home," He said, giving her a warm smile. Ana smiled back at him, their little spat earlier seemed to have been forgotten.

At ten past eleven they pulled up beside the appartment building. Ana turned to Sawyer. "Thanks, Tex. I sure had a good time tonight."

Sawyer grinned. "Me too, Hot Lips. So, same time same place tommorow?"

Ana wanted to, for she had really enjoyed herself tonight. Being with him had been like a breath of fresh air. She had felt trapped before, but now she felt free. He wasn't clingy like Jack, she guessed he wasn't the sort of person who would yell at her if she came home after eleven. Sawyer would give her her own space. Or atleast, that was how it seemed. She felt like she knew him a little better now, aswell.

"Nah," Ana said finally, a little sadly, "Jack would start getting suspicious."

"Let him be," Sawyer said lowly, "C'mon, you had fun, right?"

Ana nodded.

"Then what's the problem!" Sawyer said, throwing up his hands. He moved closer to her. "An' I'll let you in on a little secret, Muchacha. I had fun, too."

He was going to kiss her, she was sure of it. However she had darted out of the way before he could. She opened the car door and quickly got out. "It's been fun, Sawyer." Ana said plainly. "Seeya', Cowboy."

And then she was walking away from him.

Ana didn't see Sawyer again for another three months.


	10. Wasted Opportunity

At the same time as Sawyer Ford was attempting to seduce Ana-Lucia Cortez in his car, Jack picked up the phone. It was Charlie, who sounded ecstatic. "You won't need to worry about that reunion anymore, Jack! Claire and me -- we're getting married! And you're invited!"

"Uh.. reunion?" Jack said slowly. Then he shook his head and laughed. "Congrats, Charlie. For you and Claire. And thanks for the invite. When is it?"

"Not sure yet," Charlie said, "I'll get back to you soon. Just wanted to let you know!"

There was a loud _click! _and Charlie hung up. Jack stared stupidly at the phone before lowering it. A wedding? Charlie and Claire? And what the hell was all that about a reunion?

Jack scratched his head and sighed. A wedding? He hadn't been to one of those in a long while.

Hmmm..

---

And so, three months later, Jack found himself modelling a tux for Ana, one that he had just picked up three days prior.

"So, what do you think?" He asked her.

Ana grinned. "Looks good on you," She said, "Haven't seen you in one of these in a long time."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah. What about your dress? Not gonna try it on for me?"

Ana recoiled a little. "Uh.." Jack sighed. He knew how self-concious Ana could be about wearing a dress. "Yeah." She said, brightening a little. "Just give me a minute.." And she disappeared into the next room. It was several minutes before she appeared in the doorway, wearing a cocktail dress that seemed like it had been made only for her.

"So?" She said nervously, turning around. "When I tried it on in the store, Shannon thought it looked good on me, but.."

Jack stood up and went to her. He slipped his arms around her waist. "It's beautiful. You look beautiful." He said gently, and she did.

Ana smiled shyly up at him. "You better not just be saying that." She grumbled, prodding him slightly.

"Why would I just be saying that?" Jack replied, raising his eyebrows.

Ana had begun to blush furiously. "I'll just go and.. take it off," She mumbled, and then she was gone again.

"Need any help?" Jack called to her, grinning to himself.

"No thanks, I'll manage," She called back to him with a chuckle. Several minutes later she emerged wearing only a robe. "Need any help with that tux?" She asked, looking up at him with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, sure thing," Jack replied primly, sweeping her up in a quick motion and carrying her into the bedroom.

---

The wedding was two weeks later during mid December, at a large hotel called The Freemore. Jack marvelled at how beautiful it was as he walked inside, arm and arm with Ana. As they walked, he began to see people he recognised. Boone, Shannon's brother, was loitering in the hall with a girl Jack didn't recognise. She was tall, blonde and looked a little bit like Shannon herself. Also, to his surprise, he noticed Libby standing nearby, with a couple of young kids, two boys, no older than three years old. As they drew nearer, Jack also noticed that Libby was expecting.

"Libby!" Ana said happily, going to her, "Oh my god.. are these--?"

"Yep," Libby said cheerily, though she looked tired and her complexion seemed quite pallid. "This is Matthew and Luca." She said happily. She was holding Luca in her arms, while Matthew stood behind her, hiding away from Jack and Ana.

"Hey, guys!" Ana greeted them, smiling down. "And what's this, Libby? When's your due date?"

"January," Libby said promptly, beaming at them, "If it's a girl, we'd like to call her Liza. If it's a boy, we're naming him after his daddy."

"Jack!"

They all spun round. Jack grinned. It was Hurley, clambering towards them through the throng of peole that were continuing to arrive. "How ya' doin', Hurley?" Jack greeted him with a smile as the big guy approached them.

"Pretty good," Hurley said breathlessly, bending over to catch his breath. Though he was still quite large, the fact that he had lost weight did not go unnoticed. Even Ana looked impressed.

"What's up, Hurley," She said brightly, grinning at him.

"Hey Ana-Lucia," Hurley said happily, "You met the gang, huh?" Going over to Libby and putting an arm around her.

Jack laughed, "Yeah, sure did. But where's the guy that used to say 'dude' in every other sentence?"

That raised a few chuckles from Ana and Libby.

Hurley merely grinned. "I guess I.. grew up - dude." He said slowly.

"Yeah, there's the man I remember," Jack said happily, clapping him on the back.

"So, how long have you two been--?" Libby began, but Jack cut her off.

"Just over three years," He said proudly, and his arm tightened around Ana's waist as he gave her a quick squeeze.

Just then, Shannon walked up, accompanied by Boone and Sayid. Both men were dressed to kill in tuxedo's that to Jack's dismayed looked better than his. "Hey, guys! Boone's here!" Shannon declared, gesturing towards her brother.

Looking slightly embarrassed, Boone stepped forward and recieved friendly kissed from both Ana and Libby, a hug from Hurley and a hug from Jack himself. Sayid watched all of this from behind, looking sour-faced.

"Thanks guys," Boone said, grinning broadly at them, "Took hours to get here from New York."

"Ah, but you're here now," Shannon said pointedly, and they laughed.

Suddenly, Sayid stepped up and grabbed Jack's hand, shaking it.

"Hello, Jack," He said lowly, "It's been a while."

And a while it had been, for Jack hadn't seen Sayid in over four months.

Jack nodded curtly and smiled, "Hey, Sayid." He replied, grasping Sayid's hand before letting it go. "Where's Charlie?"

"Liam's talking to him upstairs," Hurley told him, "Dude, you need to meet Liam. Charlie's brother, y'know? So anyway, he's pretty cool."

Suddenly Libby took his hand, "C'mon you, let's go and sit down. You guys coming?" She asked the rest of them.

"Sure, right behind you," Ana said. With that, Hurley picked up Matthew, while Libby was still holding Luca, though her face looked rather strained. The others started to head in their direction.

Jack had been about to follow when Ana drew him away from the crowd of people in the hall. "I _hate _weddings," She muttered, "When was the last time we went to a wedding?" She asked, looking up at him with a knowing smile.

Jack gave a chuckle. "I guess that would be _our _wedding," He said, "And don't worry, I hate them too. Ready to go in?" He added.

"Yeah," Ana nodded, taking his arm. Jack smiled down at her and they began to follow everyone else. Suddenly Jack caught sight of a tall, moody looking man with a blonde head or hair and knew it was going to be a long day.

They all assembled for the nupitals, which didn't take as long as Jack had anticipated. As Claire and Charlie said their vows, however, Jack thought back to his own wedding.

_"We met by chance in an airport bar. You asked if I was married. I said no. We arranged to have a drink on the plane, but before we could, the turbulence hit.. I thought I'd never see you again, but I couldn't forget you. So when I saw you again, I couldn't believe it. And when I saw you again, I just knew. And that was it. I love you, Ana." _

At the end of his vows, Jack had also added: _"Oh, and we did finally get around to having that drink, folks."_

A ripple of laughter from the crowd. Then Ana had said her vows.

_"What can I say? Jack said it all, really. Well, several months before.. the crash.. I was involved in an officer involved shooting. I.. I thought my life had ended that night. I lost my baby, and soon after that my boyfriend. I thought it was all over. Then a few months later I met Jack. We didn't speak for a while after the crash, but then we met up again, and.. it was like.. I can't really explain. But you, Jack, you're everything that all of my past boyfriends weren't. You've got, what they didn't have. And for that, I'll always love you."_

After Claire became Mrs Charlie Pace, the guests all flocked out and over to the reception, a large room which had been reserved for the wedding. The time was half past four, so it was already dark outside. Jack noticed Sawyer again as he entered. Atleast Ana hadn't noticed him yet.

Forgetting Sawyer, he walked up to Charlie and Claire. "Hey, guys. Congratulations."

"Just glad you could make it Jack," Charlie answered, taking Claire's hand.

"Thanks to the both of you for coming. It means a lot." Claire added happily, beaming at them.

"Well, it means a lot that you invited us," Jack said, smiling. After talking with thebride and groom for a while longer, Jack and Ana left them and went to sit down.

"They look so happy," Ana said dreamily, watching as Charlie exchanged a few words with Hurley and Liam. At that moment, laughter erupted from the three of them.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. And it was true, they did look happy. Jack wondered how long it would take before the fights began, the bitter arguements over nothing inparticular. He glanced over at Ana and frowned.

She turned to him. "Seems like everybody's getting pregnant lately. Claire, Libby.. and I have a feeling that Nikki's expecting, too," She said lowly, indicating a short blonde girl, who was standing nearby with a man Jack assumed was her boyfriend or husband.

"Uhh, who?" He said, feeling puzzled as he looked back at Nikki and the other guy.

Ana glanced at him, a grave look in her eyes. "You think..?" She began slowly. Jack sat up, both surprised and horrified at the same time. Ana appeared to notice and she stopped. "No, I mean.. I'm sorry."

Jack stared at her. "Ana.. are you asking--?"

"No," Ana replied quickly, shaking her head.

Jack wondered.

---

As she left the room after making up and excuse to Jack about wanting to go to the bathroom, Ana felt nauseated. She couldn't believe she had brought up wanting a baby to Jack. He was probably in a panic now.

Clutching her stomach, Ana decided to head outside for some fresh air. She soon found the exit in the lobby and stood outside, glad to taste the evening air. Inside, the party roared on. She could hear it from where she was, the noise was just..

"Well hello there."

Ana wheeled around. She was shocked to find Sawyer standing before her, holding two glasses. "Champagne?" He said, offering her a glass. Reluctantly, Ana took it from him, looked at it and frowned.

"Didn't expect to see you here." She said quietly, turning away from him.

Sawyer smirked. "Hey, I'm also a member of our little group. Drink the champagne, Muchacha, judgin' from the way you're lookin' right now it'll do you some good."

She did. It was a relief to taste it, to have a drink in her hand after what she had just done. Sawyer grinned as she drank. In seconds she had completely drained her glass.

"Thirsty, huh?" Sawyer remarked, looking impressed.

Ana ignored him and sat down. "Why didn't you call me again?" She asked as he sat down in the vacated spot next to her.

"Had stuff to do.." Sawyer murmered, "So, where's Jack? You guys okay?"

Ana sighed and for some strange reason that she would never understand, started to talk to Sawyer about how things had been between her and Jack, and how she had just talked to him about wanting a baby.

"Well, ain't that somethin'," Sawyer said, clearly surprised that she had told him this, "Actually, kinda' surprised that you an' Jacko haven't already popped one out." He cocked his head and grinned. "S'only a matter of time though, Hot Lips."

"Is it?" Ana said miserably, "I sometimes get the feeling that we're.. it's like he's changed, or I've changed.."

"Well, I'm not an expert in this area, but.." Sawyer looked her in the eyes. "If this is how you feel, you should be talkin' to him, not me, Muchacha. But in my opinion the mans a fool. Tryin' for a kid means.. well, you know what it means. An' you're pretty good, Muchacha, I should know."

"We swore never to talk about that again," Ana said thickly, still holding her glass.

Sawyer smirked. "Yeah, whatever. You need another drink?" He asked, grinning expectantly at her.

"Trying to get me drunk?" Ana inquired, giving him a wan smile.

"Maybe I am," Sawyer teased, meeting her eyes. For a moment she actually considered kissing him. She had considered it before, three months ago, in his car just outside of her appartment. She hadn't done it then, but maybe now..

They had been almost nose to nose when suddenly there was a movement from infront of them. They broke apart, Ana feeling a tad bit embarrassed. However, when she looked up, her embarrassment turned into something else.

Ana looked up at Sawyer, who's jaw had dropped. He had forgotten her now. He was staring up at a familiar face, somebody Ana recognised from a long time ago.

"Hey, guys."

It was Kate.


	11. She's Back For Good

"Mama! Mama!"

Libby was snapped out of her reverie by Matthew, who was perched on her lap. Now he was looking up at her with big, blue eyes. She sighed resignedly, "What is it sweetie?" She simpered, stroking his mousy brown hair. When Matt remained silent, she groaned. "I think he's tired, Hurley. I'll take him up."

Hurley, who had already downed three glasses of champagne, looked up sharply. "What? It's only five thirty? You tired already, Matt?"

Matt nodded. "Clearly, he is." Libby said wearily, smiling at her son. Matt bore a striking resemblence to his father, with his dark eyes and sheepish grin. His hair was starting to grow longer now, too. At only three years old, Matthew was already a very intuitive child. He could always sense when something was wrong, and served as a great source of comfort whenever Libby was feeling down. Of course she loved Luca, who was eighteen months old, but Matt was just.. different somehow. He was special.

"Nah, I'll take him. You don't look so good, Lib, you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Libby insisted, sitting down slowly after Hurley took Matt from her. She groaned inwardly as she did so. "I'll see you later, honey." She added to Matt, who smiled warmly at her and waved.

"Be back in a few," Hurley said, winking at her before departing with Matt. Libby looked to her right and noticed Claire, who was sitting with her Aaron. Libby smiled. The kid sure had grown since she had last saw him.

Soon after Claire approached her. "Hey," She said, smiling gently.

Libby waved in return. Claire sat down, bringing Aaron up onto her lap.

"So, how's the baby?" She asked.

Slightly startled, Libby managed a weak smile. "Still kicking all the time, never stops actually."

"Yeah, being pregnant is a bummer," Claire laughed, looking thoughtful. "So you're due January, huh? Nervous?"

Libby shook her head. "With Matthew I was terrified, but with Luca it was a helluva lot easier, so hopefully this little tyke will be even easier."

Claire nodded. "You'll be fine. And.." She smiled shyly, "I hope I will be, too."

"Oh my god!" Libby exclaimed, "You're--?" She then lowered her voice. "You're _pregnant?"_

"Yep," Claire said, patting her stomach proudly.

"How many months are you?" Libby asked, careful to keep her voice down. For all she knew, nobody else had a clue.

"Almost four months," Claire told her, "But don't tell. We're waiting til' the speeches for that."

Libby nodded. "Your secret's safe with me." She said, tapping her nose and then cringing as the growing life for temporarily concealed inside of her gave a hard and extraordinarily painful kick.

"Are you all right?" Claire asked with concern as Libby doubled over, growning. "Libby?"

"I'm fine," Libby said hoarsely, "Could you just help me up straight?"

Once Claire had helped her sit up, Libby groaned inwardly and patted her stomach. "Wow, you'd think there were two of them in there."

Claire didn't laugh, and Libby quickly said, "Oh no, it's not twins. We checked a while ago. But I really have to say.. this kid is seriously pissing me off."

This time Claire did laugh, and Libby laughed along with her, basking in that nice little moment with a woman she barely knew, yet could really relate to.

---

"Hey, guys."

Sawyer just looked at her. He could feel Ana's eyes upon him but he completely ignored her. For Sawyer, Ana-Lucia Shepherd no longer existed. He went to Kate, looking her up and down as she stood there before them, wondering if she was real, or if he was just dreaming..

"Sawyer." She said softly as he reached out to caress her cheek. He just had to touch her to see if she was real.

"You're.." He began, "You're here."

"Sawyer."

Sawyer straightened up and looked back for Ana, who had disappeared. Then he looked at Kate. "You're late." He said, trying to sound stern.

Kate laughed, "Well, I only got out a couple of days ago. Sorry."

"For what?" Sawyer asked, grinning at her. "So how'd you find me?"

"I asked your landlord. He told me you'd gone to, and I quote, 'Some place called the Freemore' so, here I am. What's the occassion?" Kate asked, gesturing towards the large hotel.

"Wedding," Sawyer said hastily, "Charlie and Claire. Bunch of the Island folks in there. Including Jack."

Kate's face fell a little. "Jack's in there?"

"Sure is."

A strangely uncomfortable silence washed over them. Then.. "Is he--?"

"Oh, yeah. To her. Ana-Lucia." Sawyer replied gravely.

Kate shuffled past him. "I wanna talk to him," She breathed, her face contorting, "C'mon, show me where he is.."

"Fine," Sawyer groaned, "But don't go announcin' your love for him infront of everyone."

Kate rounded on him. "How do you--?"

"S'all you talked about for months an' months after we got off the island." Sawyer said huskily, and he watched her blush furiously. "Hey, you couldn't have thought I didn't know? You shoulda' been more subtle, Freckles."

Kate smirked. "You haven't called me that in a long time."

"Well, now you're outta' there and so I think I'll resume with the nicknames, if that's okay with you."

She smiled at him. "I missed you." She said to him as they walked up to the door, avoiding his gaze.

All Sawyer could do was nod and push the door open. "I'm sure he's been waitin' for this day." He said to her.

Kate snorted. "Yeah, right."

---

Jack had been having a drink with John Locke and his wife, Helen, when Ana returned. She certainly looked a sight. Her face had gone deathly pale and she was staring at him like she hadn't seen him in a year. Jack guessed it was down to the fact that she had just pretty much asked him if they could have a baby. He shuddered. He just wasn't ready for any of that yet.

"Hey," Jack said to Ana as she dropped into the seat next to him. "Are you okay?"

Ana shuddered. "No, not really." She answered.

Jack suddenly felt dizzy. It was then that Helen spoke. "This is your wife, Jack? Well, I'm going to have to keep John on a tight leash for the rest of the night!" She joked, smiling kindly at Ana, who merely looked away, scowling.

"C'mon.." Jack said in an undertone to her, "I need to talk to you."

It was then that John came out with the most inappropriate question.

"So, how have you been, Ana? Still on the force?" He asked, smiling at her.

Ana gave him a cold look before getting to her feet and storming away from them. "Hey.." Jack said quickly as he caught up with her, "Hey," He repeated, grabbing her and wheeling her around to face him. "What's going on?" He asked.

"You tell me," Ana replied coldly.

Jack glanced at her, dumbfounded. "What?"

She folded her arms. "I guess you neglected to tell me that you'd invited your girlfriend, huh?" She spat at him, and without another word she stalked off and out of the room. Jack immidiately went after her, catching up with her again.

"My girlfriend?" He echoed her, glancing at her, puzzled. "What are you talking about, Ana?"

Ana only pointed down the hall, where Jack saw Sawyer in the lobby with another woman. Jack's heart almost stopped right then and there. He recognised that woman. How long had it been? Three years? Over three years, infact. He hadn't seen her since..

He found himself staring at Kate.

She caught sight of him and smiled back at him.

Jack smiled.


	12. Tell Me Baby

Jack became aware that he was walking away from Ana and up to Kate. Sawyer looked angry and defensive as Jack drew nearer, but said nothing. "Kate.." Jack said incredulously, staring at her. He couldn't believe it. Months ago he had been thinking about her, but not much. He hadn't allowed himself to think about her. And now, here she was.

"I'll wait in there," Sawyer growled to Kate and she nodded. With that he left, leaving the two of them alone.

"So.." Kate said finally, "You and Ana-Lucia, huh?"

Jack nodded and laughed. "Yeah, me and Ana-Lucia."

"Didn't figure you for the type to marry someone like her," Kate added, glancing over Jack's shoulder at Ana. Jack looked back and saw Ana grimace. "Maybe you should go talk to her. She looks mad." Kate said with a little smirk.

"Yeah, right," Jack said, though he didn't really want to. "Look, I'll be right back."

He walked over to Ana, who looked almost scandalised that Kate was there. "So, did you know she was coming here?" Ana asked coldly, glaring at him. She looked at Kate, who gave a friendly wave. Ana snorted. "Well?"

"No," Jack said with some reproach, "I didn't."

"Must have been Sawyer," Ana commented.

Jack glared at her. "Yeah, _must_ have been."

Ana suddenly looked awkward. _Not like her, _Jack thought to himself. "I'm sorry I yelled. I just didn't know what to think when I saw her out here." Ana said, though she didn't sound the least bit sorry. Jack was suddenly pissed off with her. She always jumped to the wrong conclusions.

"S'okay," Jack said quietly, looking down at his feet.

"Everyone's sitting down in there," Ana explained, "Liam's about to make a speech. Are you coming?"

"I just want to talk to her for a second." Jack said, actually annoyed at Ana's presence now.

Looking thunderstruck, Ana nodded. "Fine," She said grimly, "I'll be in there."

And in a flash she was gone. Jack wandered back over to Kate, who had started to laugh. "I guess she wears the pants in your relationship, huh?" She joked, smirking after Ana as the other woman went back to the party.

Jack ignored her, "Where were you, Kate?" He asked, feeling tired and harrassed. He really wished Kate hadn't just walked inside, that he could have noticed her first. Now Ana was pissed at him, and I guess it was understandable. She had never liked Kate, and Jack had sometimes felt like Ana was competing against Kate for him. It had been awfully frustrating.

Kate suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I've been in Iowa for the last three years.." She explained, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I've been in prison, Jack." She confessed, looking away from him.

"Why didn't you get in touch? I'd have come down to see you." Jack asked, feeling exasperated.

Kate shrugged, "Sawyer never talked about you. I did most of the talking, about you, about everything.. the island, we used to talk about it quite a lot when he visited me. But he never mentioned you."

Jack didn't quite understand what she was saying.

"Sawyer used to visit you?" He inquired.

Kate nodded. "Yeah, quite a lot."

For some odd reason Jack was suddenly jealous of Sawyer, like he had never been before. Jack couldn't believe he had forgotten all about Kate, he would have definitely visited her had he known she was in prison and where she was.

"Well.. d'you want to come back to the party with me?" He said finally, making her flinch.

"I doubt that'd be a good idea," Kate said, offering him a cynical smile.

Jack found himself smiling. "Come on. Everybody's there, Sun, Claire, Charlie.. you name it." He said, his heart racing. Looking at her now, he couldn't believe how much she had changed. She looked the same but different somehow. She had aged considerably since rescue, but that was understandable, her being in prison for three years and all.

Finally Kate nodded. "Yeah, okay. I guess I could stay for a little while.."

Extremely pleased, Jack smiled and led her back to the party. The doors swung open and they walked inside. Automatically, everyone looked up. Then, as one, they rushed like a stampede towards Jack and Kate, but mostly to Kate, kissing and hugging her. Apparently, either Ana or Sawyer had let on that Kate was out there.

"Kate!" Claire squealed, rushing up to her. "How have you been?"

Kate greeted her with a friendly hug and smiled.

"I've been.. okay. Congratulations, by the way."

Claire blushed. "Thanks. Hey, come see Charlie! Where is he? Chaarrrlieeee!"

And Jack watched as Kate was dragged off by Claire, Sun and Shannon to see Charlie. He watched from afar as Charlie gave Kate a hug, and a few friendly words were exchanged. Jack was happy that Kate was here, but he was even happier to see her getting along with everyone again like the old days. It was only when he noticed Ana at the far end of the room that his mood changed drastically again.

She was standing talking to Sawyer, but her eyes were fixed on him. He saw her pull a face, a grimace, and knew he had gotten in deep. Ana had been jealous of Kate from the start, it was plain to see. And now that Kate had returned, now that she was back, Ana was reverting back into her old moody ways again. Jack sighed. He had seen it all before.

He dawdled by the door for a moment or so, unsure of whether to go over to see Kate and the rest of them or go back to Ana. Then he remembered that he hadn't seen Kate in such a long time, and that he may not see her again for a long time after this, if ever again. So, relying on his instincts, he began to walk slowly across the room to where Kate stood with a group of people huddled around her, consisting of Charlie, Claire, Shannon, Sun, Libby and Hurley.

"Jack," Kate said happily as he approached them.

"Hey," He said casually, smiling at her.

"Aww Kate, it's been too long!" Claire said cheerily, looking tearful, "Hey, after this we really need to just sit down and talk about.. well, everything!"

Kate laughed. "It sure has been a long time." She said mildly.

"Come on guys, take a seat. It's time for Liam's speech." Charlie said quickly, taking Claire's hand and walking over to where Liam and the others were sitting. Claire waved to Kate and smiled before turning away and walking off with Charlie.

Kate stood next to Jack now.

He was suddenly aware of how close she was, he could smell her perfume.

"Want to sit down?" He asked, and she nodded.

Soon, they were sitting down, facing the table where the bride, groom and best man sat. After a little while the whole room went quiet, and Liam stood up. "Hello everyone," He said, looking around the room at them all, "Well, as you know, we're all here to celebrate the marriage of my baby brother Charlie, and his lovely wife, Claire."

There were a few positive murmers from around the room.

"Yeah. So, I've known Charlie my whole life. And I can honestly say, without this guy, I'd have never made it past thirty."

There was a ripple of laughter from around the room.

"Anyway, I just have to say, I can't think of two people more suited to eachother than these guys. Charlie's helped me through some bad times, and I owe him so much for that. Claire, well, she's just amazing. I just met her a while ago but she's a lovely girl, so lovely I wonder how Charlie ended up with her."

More laughter, then silence once again as Liam wrapped it up.

"Well, not much more to be said there. Just want to wish them all the best, as do all of you lot, I'm pretty sure. So I propose a toast.." He raised his glass and grinned, "To Charlie, my baby brother, and his lovely new wife, Claire."

The words were echoed around the room as everyone else raised their glasses.

Jack smiled up at Charlie and Claire as they embraced, and remembered Ana. He turned around and craned his neck, trying to see where she was. He caught sight of her sitting near the back of the room with.. Sawyer. Jack grimaced. What was she doing with him?

Ana saw him and looked away immidiately, launching into conversation with Sawyer, though her eyes flickered back to Jack from time to time. Jack sighed and turned back to Kate, who was glancing at him with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking concerned.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know what's wrong with her."

"I do," Kate said, "She doesn't like me."

Jack couldn't very well tell her that wasn't true. "Yeah, I guess she doesn't." He said, glancing back at his wife and frowning. "Doesn't matter. She can be like that, sometimes. We both can."

Kate looked mildly surprised. "I've never heard of you going in a sulk before, Jack Shepherd."

He laughed in response to this, "Yeah, I guess there was no time for sulking back on the island."

"Maybe you should go and talk to her."

Jack sighed.

Did he really want to go and talk to Ana?

No, not when she was acting like this.

"No," He said after a moment, "I'll leave her alone for a while. There's no use in trying to talk to her when she's acting like that." He looked at Ana again, who shot him another cold look and turned away. He sighed in exasperation.

Kate nodded and turned her attention to Charlie and Claire. Charlie had his arm around his new wife, and was posing for a photo, taken by someone Jack didn't recognise. Probably a close friend of their's or something.

He sighed. He didn't like this. Ana not talking to him. He was so thrilled to see Kate again, but his happiness had now evaporated because of the fact that Ana was just being.. he couldn't quite think of a word. But he didn't like it. Not at all.

Feeling uneasy, Jack began to lounge in his seat, trying to forget that Ana was still staring at him from across the room.

---

An hour passed. Jack spent a half hour of it sitting with Kate and the others, reminiscing over their time on the island. Then, he began to worry. He realised he hadn't seen Ana for half an hour. He got up and began to search the room for her. He soon came across Sawyer, lounging in his chair, a toothpick in his mouth.

"Where is she?" Jack asked, striding up to him.

Sawyer looked amused. "Where's who, Doc? Freckles is right over, there.."

He pointed and Jack smiled sourly at him. "I meant Ana-Lucia," He replied, glaring at Sawyer. "Just tell me where she is."

"Well, hey now.."

Sawyer got to his feet and walked right up to Jack, who was suddenly very anxious.

"I thought you only had time to talk to Kate."

"I was talking to her for half an hour," Jack said through gritted teeth.

"If you say so," Sawyer answered loftily, "An' no, I ain't seen her. Not since she blew me off about twenty minutes ago."

Jacked sighed in exasperation and began to scan the room, looking over heads for Ana, wondering where she could have got to. Cursing, he walked away from Sawyer, who didn't say another word to him. Jack was surprised he hadn't been given a new nickname.

He was about to go out into the hall to look for Ana when he noticed Kate staring at him. She looked away as their eyes met, then looked back at him and smiled. A moment later she was at his side.

"Where did she go?" She asked, looking uneasy.

Jack stared. "Who?"

"Ana-Lucia."

Then they both jumped as a sudden bout of laughter came from nearby. They turned to see Charlie, Liam, Hurley and the rest of a large group of men clutching their sides and spluttering with laughter.

"I don't know where she went." Jack said, turning back to Kate.

"I could help you look." She suggested helpfully, but Jack shook his head.

"Nah," He said, realising where she was. "I think I know where she is, anyway."

Kate nodded. "Oh." She said simply.

"I'll be back soon." Jack replied quickly, and he took off without another word to her. He left the room, darting down the corridor to the elevator. He knew exactly where Ana would be - in the hotel room he had booked for them.

As soon as he reached the right floor he ran out, glancing around him. Then he ran down the corridor, finally discovering 'Room 48'. He tried to open the door, but found that he couldn't.

"Ana," Jack called, knocking on the door.

No answer.

"Ana!" He called again, unaware that he had raised his voice.

Jack banged on the door three more times before it opened, revealing Ana.

He glanced at her, unsure of what to say.

"What?" Ana barked, and as Jack tried to get past her she stopped him.

"What the hell's going on?" Jack asked in exasperation.

"You tell me," Ana snarled, and her arm shot out so he couldn't get past her.

Jack stared hard at her. He didn't know what she was talking about.

"Ana.."

"Don't."

He stared at her. She was acting like.. well, he'd never seen her like this before. Nope, this was a first. "Ana.. just let me in. We can talk about this." He said gently, placing a hand tentively on her harm. "Just let me in."

"Oh," Ana scoffed, "Now you want to talk to me. Before I was under the impression that you had a _new _girlfriend."

"Kate's an old friend, you know that."

"I know you loved her once."

Jack's head snapped 'round. Before he had just been frustrated. Now he was furious. "Let me in right now, Ana."

"_Make _me." Ana said defiantely, smiling sourly at him.

Jack didn't need telling twice. He barged right past her into their room. Although she looked taken aback, Ana merely tutted. "No need to get so violent, Jack," She said tartly, folding her arms. "So, what is it you want, exactly?"

He looked up at her, almost too nervous to say it. "I actually wanted.. to talk about what you said earlier."

Ana's mouth opened a little, she hadn't expected that.

"What did I say earlier?" She questioned.

"You said you wanted to have a baby."

A momentary silence.

"..I didn't.."

Jack walked up to her and grabbed both her wrists.

"You told me you wanted to have a baby, Ana."

She looked frightened, "I don't want to talk about that."

"Yeah?"

Jack let go of her and sat down on the couch.

"Well I _do."_

She suddenly looked tearful. "Jack, don't.."

"Why'd you say that, Ana?" He asked, getting up and pacing around the room, "You've never even mentioned anything to do with kids to me before, nevermind the possibility of actually having a baby. So, why'd you say it? Why now, Ana?"

He couldn't work it out. Why she would just say something like that, surely she would have hinted at it beforehand..

"I was just making conversation."

"No, that's not true," Jack said heavily, "You don't just bring up having a baby in a conversation."

He looked into her face, searching for an answer.

"You've been thinking about this for a long time."

She had no answer to this. She too began to pace around the room, looking thoughtful. "Fine. I have been thinking about it for a long time. But longer than you think. And believe me, Jack, I want a baby - would like to be a mother to one - more than you know."

Jack knew she was about to let him in on a secret.

"What is it?" He asked, walking over to her. "What's this all about, Ana?"

She looked up at him, but her eyes were no longer dry. They were welling with tears.

"Just over three years ago," Ana began shakily, "I was going out with a guy named Danny. I loved him, more than anyone I had ever loved before in my life. So, one day, I find out from the doctor during a check-up that I'm pregnant. I'm so happy. I tell Danny, and we agree to have the baby. Everything's perfect."

She looked up at him sharply.

"So then," She went on, "I got involved in an officer involved shooting. This was just over two months later. It was a burglary call. My partner went around the back, I covered the front. And then a guy comes out the front door, and.. and.." She began to choke out the last words, "A day later, I find out I lost the baby. I got therapy. Couple of months later, Danny left me. End of story."

She walked away from him, running both her hands through her long, dark hair.

Jack really didn't know what to say to this. "Why.. didn't you tell me this?"

"I guess I figured it wasn't something you really needed to know," Ana said hoarsely, turning to face him.

"Ana.." Jack began, but she shook her head.

He knew she was crying, but didn't say anything.

"Just.. leave me alone for a while."

And then she was gone, out the door. Jack watched her go, then buried his head in his hands.


	13. If You Must

She was storming down the corridor, more tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. No, she wouldn't do this. She never cried. She wouldn't allowed herself to get upset over something that had happened three years ago. It was over, done with. History.

And yet..

She couldn't _ever _forget.

She had tried so hard to tell herself that she was okay, to make herself believe that everything was all right. She had never told Jack about the nightmares. During the nights she often woke up, but only for a few seconds these days. A few years ago she had been waking up in a cold sweat, sometimes she hadn't been able to get back to sleep again. However, she was used to those dreams now. They were just like a part of her that wouldn't go away.

Ana-Lucia found the elevator and pressed the button. It finally arrived, and the doors opened.

Sawyer was standing inside.

"Oh, for the love of--"

Ana turned away and began to stalk down the corridor towards the stairs, when a large hand closed around her arm. Her head snapped round and he was standing there, a mocking grin playing on his lips. "Wait a minute, Muchacha," He said lowly, "What are you doing up here?"

"Is that any of your business?" Ana spat at him, wrenching free of his grasp and walking down the corridor.

"Just askin'," Sawyer said, breaking into a jog to keep up with her, "You just seemed like you were in a bit of a--"

Ana stopped, rounding on him.

"Listen up, Cowboy," She began angrily, "We are _not _friends. We had the chance to be, but you never called me back. So, I put it down to you having too many other women to take out to bars and not being able to fit me into your busy schedule."

He frowned. "Why would you think that?"

"Oh come on!" Ana scoffed, "I know what kind of guy you are. You were probably planning to seduce me, sleep with me and leave." She laughed cruelly in his face, making him flinch, "I've known plenty of guys like you, Sawyer. You're not the first guy who stood me up just because I wouldn't put out for him."

For a brief moment she actually thought he would hit her, and actually hoped he would.

Instead, he grabbed her arm and jerked her towards him.

"Now, that ain't nice," He growled, and she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"Let go of me," She replied grimly, trying to pull away from him.

"Hey, you're the cop," Sawyer said coolly, "You should have beat my ass five minutes ago."

He suddenly let go of her arm, and Ana drew back, suddenly afraid of him.

"What do you want, Sawyer?"

"What do I want?" Sawyer stepped closer. "Well, for starters. What's wrong?"

Ana found herself slumping down against the wall. There was no way she was ever going to cry infront of Sawyer. This would only earn her a new nickname, plus he would go on and on about it for a long time afterwards.

"Nothing." Was all she could say to him.

Sawyer dropped down beside her.

"Don't look like nothin' to me," He remarked, looking anxious.

"Well, it's nothing _you_ need to worry about." Ana snapped back at him.

"Hey, wait a second!" Sawyer barked, "There ain't no need to talk to me like that!"

"What is it with you?" Ana snarled at him, "I just want to be left alone, Sawyer."

Sawyer folded his arms. "Yeah, I can see that. Only I can tell there's somethin' wrong, Muchacha, an' I want you to tell me what that is so I can try to help. That okay?" When Ana looked up at him gravely, he sighed. "Okay, just tell me what happened. I'm a good listener."

She did. And to her surprise he did listen. Once the story was told, she stopped and waited for him to speak.

"Kate.." He murmered, "Don't be so hard on her, Ana. She just got outta' prison, afterall."

"Why now? _Why now?" _Ana said heavily, "Just when Jack and me.. we were getting better."

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Sawyer questioned.

Ana sighed in exasperation. "It doesn't matter, Sawyer. Just, leave me alone, okay?"

For a moment, she thought he would. Then..

"C'mon, Muchacha. You're comin' with me."

Ana looked up sharply.

"What?" She said, glancing at him.

He had a stupid grin on his face.

"Come _on,_" Sawyer repeated impatiently, pulling her up to her feet.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ana growled, shaking him off.

Sawyer grinned. "Follow me," Was all he said.

Ana laughed. "You really think I'd go to your hotel room?"

"Maybe, an' you look like you could use a drink."

Ana stopped. Yes, she certainly could use a drink. But with him? She thought back to what he had been like in August when he had taken her out for that drink at the bar. He had been charming then, well, for the most part. And then he had never called her back. She had been sad about that.

"One drink," Ana said firmly, following him.

Sawyer looked extremely pleased.

"Wise choice." He said nonchalantly.

Ana couldn't help but agree with him.

---

There was a knock on the door.

Jack opened it. "Oh. Hey."

Kate smiled at him. "Hey.."

"Can I come in?" She added uncertainly after a brief moment of silence.

"I guess," Jack nodded, stepping aside so she could walk inside.

She turned back to face him, looking awkward. "I'm sorry I came." She said lowly, glancing up at him. "If I'd known this was going to happen, I'd never have come. I'm so sorry, Jack." She said, glancing away from him.

Jack shook his head. "You didn't cause this, Kate. Things haven't been right between Ana and me for a long time."

"But I obviously made it worse," Kate replied promptly, "Just, when Sawyer told me you were here.."

"I know," Jack nodded, "It's not your fault she's being like this."

Kate looked exhausted. Maybe it was from travelling from Iowa to LA. Jack thought back to what Ana had just told him, and felt sick. He couldn't believe she had kept that to herself for all this time.

And he had never even noticed.

"So, it's pretty bad, huh?"

Jack looked at her.

"What?" He said bluntly, sinking back into his chair.

"I saw her leaving. She didn't see me, maybe it's just aswell." Kate said balefully, looking genuinely upset for him. "You don't have to tell me."

"She just told me something," Jack said morosely.

"What is it?" Kate questioned, then she stopped, looking awkward.

"It's okay," Jack said heavily, "You're allowed to be curious."

He walked over to the kitchen area and began to pour himself a drink. "You want one? It's just wine."

Kate smiled a little. "Yeah, sure. Thanks."

Jack poured them each a glass and brought them over, handing one to Kate. Then, he sat down, watching as she took a sip from her glass. Again, he noticed how much she had aged. There were bags under her eyes, probably from lack of sleep. She looked like she could just go to bed and sleep for days and days before waking up.

Ironically, Jack felt wide awake.

"So.." He began slowly, "What are you planning to do now?"

Kate gave a shrug. "I couldn't really say at this point. Probably hang out in LA for a little while, _sight see,_" She chuckled a little, "Yeah, I don't know what I'm going to do yet. I'll have to find a hotel or something first."

"This happens to be a hotel," Jack pointed out.

Kate laughed, "Yeah, that's handy."

They smiled at eachother, and a little moment occured. Jack was so happy to see her again. He couldn't really say how happy he was, he was just.. it had been so long.

Too long, infact.

"Ana-Lucia.." Kate began softly, "She'll come 'round."

"Don't say that," Jack said bitterly, "We've been like this for months."

"Oh, I'm sorry.."

Jack raised a hand.

"It's okay," He said, "I'm just saying.. I thought we were okay now, but.."

"What was the problem before?" Kate asked, looking intruiged.

Jack sighed deeply. "All sorts. She's having this fued with her mother, you know? She went to see her last month but I don't think any good came of it. She came back looking like she was gonna blow. I just let her alone, I never asked what happened. I didn't really want to." He added, shuddering.

"Her mother?" Kate repeated, looking sympathetic.

"Yeah, and the thing is, it reminds me so much of my relationship with my dad.." Jack hung his head, "And I know how it feels, too. She found it too tough, working with her mother. I just wish she'd go back to work. She loved it, she still does, she used to tell me all the time."

"Jack, go and find her."

Jack looked up at her, surprised.

"What?"

"You have to talk to her," Kate said gently, "You can't do anything about this if you're sitting talking to me about it."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right."

There was a silence, then Jack stood up.

"I'm gonna find her," He said resolutely, "Kate.. thanks."

She smiled up at him. "Welcome. And thanks for the wine."

Jack opened the door and she walked past him. He closed it behind them, and glanced at her, not knowing what to say.

"Well.. I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, you too."

They shared another little moment together, then went their seperate ways.

---

"I'm fucked," Ana said bluntly. "Totally and utterly fucked."

"Now, there ain't no need for the language, Missy," Sawyer said listlessly, yet he managed to pour more wine into her glass.

"What's up with you?" Ana said obnoxiously. "You're acting like you don't care."

"I don't," Sawyer replied dully and truthfully, "'Cuz you keep goin' on about _Jack."_

"Well, I have a right to," Ana said defensively, casting a filthy look at him, "He's changed, it's like he doesn't care anymore. And.. and there's nothing I can do about it." She added morosely, looking as though she was going to cry. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. There, I stopped talking about it."

"You need to unwind," Sawyer said, "Let yer' hair down. You an' the Doc's gonna need some time apart to think over what's happened, am I right?"

Ana nodded. "I guess."

"So," Sawyer continued, "Just drink yer' wine, and relax."

The brunnette nodded and downed her glass. Sawyer watched her intently, wondering when she would realise that she was making a mistake by staying with the Doc. Of course, she probably thought that he, Sawyer, was trying to 'steal her away' or something. He was doing nothing of the kind. He liked her, wanted to be there for her. But not in that way.

He wasn't stuck on Kate, either. Come to think of it, he hadn't been stuck on anybody since Cassidy, and look where that had gotten him. Sawyer had come to the conclusion that staying with a woman, falling in love with her, all of that came to no good in the end.

Of course he liked Ana, she was a very attractive woman. But she was just a friend, nothing more.

Man, the day he got involved with Ana-Lucia.

Sawyer laughed.

And Ana looked up at him, "What are you laughing about?" She asked, slurring her words as she spoke.

"You're drunk," Sawyer observed, "No more wine for you, pumpkin."

"Ah, what do you know," Ana said grumpily as Sawyer took her glass from her.

"You've nearly finished the whole bottle!" Sawyer said incredulously, gaping at her and then at the bottle they had only opened half an hour ago.

Ana murmered something inaudible to him and Sawyer sighed impatiently. She was his burden, now. Now, it was his job to take her back to her room and make sure she didn't get up to anymore mischief.

"C'mon," He said heavily, "Let's get you back to your room."

"Blah," Ana said lazily, "You're no fun."

"Neither are you," Sawyer replied coolly, "Now, c'mon.."

He pulled her up by both her arms, and found that she could barely stand. She swayed on the spot before falling back onto the couch. Sawyer groaned. Now, this was just annoying. Why had he even asked her to come back with him in the first place? He wished he could have been prepared for this.

"Just-- hey, let go of me!"

Sawyer was trying to pull her up again but she was slapping his hand away. He gave up, dropping her arms, frowning.

"What's your problem?" Ana growled, drunk and irritable.

"_You're _my problem, Hot Lips."

She began to splutter with laughter at this.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ana questioned, scowling at him.

"It _means,_" Sawyer began, feeling more and more irritated, "That you're goin' back to your room, _now."_

"But I like it here," Ana complained, "Why can't you just let me stay here?"

Sawyer sighed. Maybe he should just let her stay here. What harm would it do, allowing her to sleep on the couch 'til she woke up with a very bad hangover? But Jack.. he'd probably be looking for her. What was Sawyer supposed to say if Jack asked him where she was?

Well, he'd think about that later.

Sawyer watched bleakly as Ana settled down on the couch, eyes closing.

Well, she'd certainly made up her mind.


	14. Sudden Realisation

Ana-Lucia had been sleeping for eleven hours when her eyes flickered open, almost blinded by the sunlight coming in through the window. She saw Sawyer, wrenching the curtains open. "What..?" She began to grope around and finally managed to sit up. "What are you doing?"

"Rise an' shine, gorgeous!" Sawyer said loudly in a false cheery voice.

Groaning inwardly, Ana covered her ears.

Sawyer stared at her, clearly amused. "What, you not talkin' to me, now?"

"Shut _up_," Ana said viciously, shooting a filthy look at him.

But Sawyer merely threw back his head and laughed.

"Get up," He said simply, snorting at her, "I let you stay here, now you have to go. An' I'll be leavin' in an hour anyway, once I've had some breakfast." He explained while combing his hair. He turned back to her. "So, _get up. _An' the Doc's probably lookin' for you."

"The _Doc?_" Ana said sourly, then she remembered. "Oh, right."

Sawyer nodded vaguely.

Suddenly, Ana's eyes widened. "We didn't--?"

"No," Sawyer said promptly, and he laughed.

Ana relaxed. "Okay, that's good."

"Sure is," Sawyer agreed.

Nothing more was said until Ana had gotten up and cleaned herself up a little. Surprisingly she didn't feel so bad after last night, and she usually had pretty bad hangovers. She collected her things and met him at the door.

"So.." She said, "See you, maybe."

He nodded. "Sure, maybe."

They headed down to breakfast together, not uttering another word to eachother. Ana glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and wondered, did he like her? It certainly seemed that way. And why had she woken up in his hotel room? Clearly they hadn't _done anything, _she had known he was being truthful about that. And yet..

And _yet.._

No, he couldn't. If he did, he would have called her again.

They entered the breakfast lounge, which was packed with many guests from the wedding that Ana recognised. She saw Charlie and Claire sitting at a table nearby, both looking happier than Ana had ever seen them. Shannon, Libby and Hurley were also sitting with them.

Jack was nowhere to be seen.

"Ana!" Libby said, waving at her.

Ana walked over to them. "Hey, guys," She said, smiling at each of them, "You haven't uh.. you haven't seen Jack around, have you?"

She saw Shannon swallow hard, and was about to say something when Claire answered.

"No, I haven't seen him," she said, "He'll be here soon, don't worry."

"Yeah.." Shannon said quietly, trailing off and glancing sadly at Ana.

So, Ana helped herself to some breakfast and came back to their table. Shannon moved a little to give her some room. Charlie spent a half hour talking about events that had occured the previous night, and they all laughed heartily along with him. Well, Ana tried to, but she was still searching for Jack.

Everytime someone walked in, she would glance up hopefully, and be disappointed.

So, where was he?

"Umm, Ana?"

Ana looked up. "What?"

Shannon bit her lip. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

They left the breakfast lounge and walked out into the hall. Shannon caught Ana's arm and pulled her towards her so she could whisper something in her ear.

"He's gone," She murmered, "I saw him leave."

Ana's jaw dropped. "He _left?_" She said incredulously.

Shannon nodded. "It was about an hour ago, I got up early as, you know.. I never like to sleep in. But when I finally came downstairs I just saw him leaving." She finished off sadly, "I'm really sorry, Ana."

"That's okay," Ana replied brusquely, though it was not okay, and they both knew it.

Shannon put an arm around her.

"So, what are you going to do?" she simpered.

"What can I do?" Ana muttered, exasperated, "I guess I'll have to go home and talk to him."

Shannon nodded, though she looked as though she didn't quite understand.

Suddenly, Ana felt sick. And it wasn't because of the hangover. She had a vision of Kate waving Jack off as he left the hotel, of them having speny the night together and Jack leaving out of guilt. And then Ana thought, no, he wouldn't leave out of guilt. Because he doesn't love me.

"Shannon," Ana began frantically, suddenly very nauseated, "Did you see anyone else with Jack when he left?"

Her friend shook her head at once. "No, it was just him."

Ana relaxed a little, "Okay. I'll have to go home, now.."

She started to walk away when Shannon caught her arm again.

"Ana," She said, "You haven't been telling me the whole truth, are you?"

Ana stared back at her, "What are you talking about?"

"I remember way back when, you and Jack used to be.. well, not like you are now." Shannon started, looking like she had been wanting to say this for a long time, "I've asked you about it, but you say everything is fine. I know you're not fine, Ana. I've tried to say nothing about it but you're my best friend, so I think I have a right to know what's been going on."

Ana sighed exasperatedly. "What exactly do you want to know?"

Shannon looked unsure. "I want to know what's going on with you and Jack. You've been drifting apart, it's so obvious. Okay, what I really want to know, is.." She glanced at Ana gravely, "Do you still love him, Ana?"

This made Ana stop to think. Did she love him?

It suddenly occured to Ana that Shannon, her best friend who was almost ten years her junior, appeared to be acting more mature than Ana herself as of late. Back on the island, Ana and Shannon hadn't really 'bonded' at first. It had taken a long while for that to happen.

But it had happened. And Ana valued her friendship with Shannon more than a lot of things, and at the moment, more than her relationship with Jack.

"I don't know," Ana said, feeling confused about her feelings, "I couldn't really say at this point, Shannon."

"You know whether you love him or not."

Ana chose to ignore this last comment.

"What about you and Sayid?" She questioned, "You're not exactly the most loved up couple in the world."

"That's different," Shannon said defensively.

"Sure it is," Ana said, throwing up her hands, "Who told me she wanted to break _up _with him a few months ago?"

Shannon looked disgusted and barely even acknowledged this comment. Ana suddenly felt guilty, and she hung her head, feeling stupid. She hadn't meant to say those things, but to be honest she felt she was right.

"Whatever," Shannon said arrogantly, "But atleast I'm still in love with _my _guy."

She turned on her heel and strode off in the opposite direction.

Feeling exasperated, Ana turned, meaning to go back to their room and grab her stuff, when Sawyer appeared

"Anything wrong, Lucy?" He asked, looking slightly amused.

"Nothing," Ana spat at him, "Can't you just leave me alone, Sawyer?"

Sawyer smirked, looking not at all offended by her tone of voice.

"You finally found out that Jacko left without you, then?"

Ana rounded on him, "What did you just say?" She said coldly.

Sawyer chuckled. "I've been awake for hours, Sunshine. Saw him go a little while ago."

"I bet he said goodbye to _Kate _before he left," Ana said angrily, the name leaving an overwhelmingly bad taste in her mouth.

"On the contrary," Sawyer said, "Kate's been asleep upstairs. I just went up to see her."

He pointed, and Ana looked and saw Kate coming quickly down the stairs.

"There she is," Sawyer said, smiling at Ana's look of bemusement and waving at Kate.

"I suppose _you _like her, too?" Ana inquired, scowling at him.

Sawyer laughed heartily, "Not like that, no."

He turned to her and smiled. "There ain't no point in falling in love, Muchacha. Trust me, I've done it, a couple of times actually. An' whenever I do, I always end up pissed off and alone at the end of it. Trust me, there ain't no point."

"I can't see how any girl could ever fall for you," Ana grumbled, folding her arms.

"You'd be surprised," Sawyer answered coolly, as Kate walked up.

There was a very, very awkward pause.

"Hey, guys," Kate said finally, and Ana had a sudden de ja vu, thinking of last night when Kate had said the exact same words when she had first arrived at the hotel. "So.. are you and Jack okay now?" Kate asked.

Ana shrugged. "How would I know?" She said indifferently, "He already went and left without me."

Kate's mouth fell open. "He's gone?" She said, directing this at Sawyer, who nodded gravely.

"'Fraid so, Sasafrass," He replied solemnly.

"Oh.."

From this, Ana gathered that Kate hadn't known that Jack had gone.

"See you," She said flatly to them both, and headed for the elevator.

Neither one of them called after her, and she was grateful. She would pack up her things and go back to the appartment. If Jack was there, they would talk things over and she'd come to a conclusion about how she felt about him. If he wasn't, well.. she would have to assume that he infact didn't love her anymore.


	15. Undecided

They watched as Ana-Lucia quickly descended the staircase until she was out of view. Kate stared after her and wished Jack was still here, wished he could have waited around a while longer so she could atleast have said goodbye to him. Kate didn't know where she would be headed next, or if she and Jack would even speak again.

"So, why didn't ya' tell him?"

Kate looked at Sawyer.

"What..?" She said pensively, staring up at him.

"Well, I thought you were gonna' tell him you still loved him."

His words made her blush furiously.

"I.. I couldn't." Kate squeaked, feeling stupid.

"Why not?" Sawyer asked, "What about all that stuff you said about how you'd loved him for years, an' that as soon as you got out you were gonna look for him an' when you found him you were gonna tell him!" He caught his breath, then said, "So? What's the problem?"

Kate shrugged. "I guess I couldn't do it. He loves her, Sawyer."

Sawyer looked momentarily confused. "What? Who? _Ana-Lucia?_" He scoffed, "Yeah, right. Those two haven't been right in months, Freckles. But, looks like you've lost your chance, now. You coulda' told him yesterday, now he's just thinkin' about whether he should stay with Ana or not. Well, you had your chance."

A smile tugged at Kate's lips. "If I didn't know better, _James, _I'd say you were jealous."

"Jealous?" Sawyer laughed, "Yeah, right. Sorry, Freckles, don't take it too personal, but--"

"I don't mean jealous of Jack and me," Kate said, still smiling, "I meant, jealous Jack and _Ana-Lucia."_

Sawyer snorted. "What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"You heard me." Kate said coolly, grinning at him.

He merely laughed and scoffed at this idea, rolling his eyes at her. "I ain't even interested in her, hell, I don't even _like _her that much!" He insisted, though Kate didn't believe him for one second. She had seen them together last night, practically joined at the hip. It had been mildly amusing to watch them having a friendly conversation one moment and bickering the next.

"You _so _do!" Kate said, giving him a playful shove.

"Ouch! Try to contain yourself, Freckles," Sawyer muttered, though he was grinning.

Kate didn't believe him, but seeing that he was getting a little aggrivated, she changed the subject.

"I guess I'll have to find a hotel for tonight," She said, slinging her rucksack over her shoulder.

"Now hey, you could always stay with me for a while," Sawyer suggested.

Kate narrowed her eyes. "Hmm, I guess I could. But.."

"It ain't no problem, Freckles," Sawyer said quickly, "An' it means, atleast I'd have someone to share that crappy appartment with."

Kate raised her eyebrows, and he continued a little hastily, "I mean, it's a great place, y'know.. very _clean, _you'll love it."

"Well, I guess I could, for a little while.." Kate said slowly, a tad unsure, but he was actually offering her a place to stay for free, so she could hardly turn down his offer. And it would only be for a little while, she would look for her own appartment or something afterwards.

Sawyer was staring at her rucksack. "You leavin' already?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah.. thought I'd have a look around. Haven't been here in a while."

"Or maybe," Sawyer began suspiciously, "You were plannin' to visit _him."_

Kate laughed nervously, "What? You just told me, I already had my chance.."

Sawyer didn't look so sure, but he said nothing.

The truth was, Kate did want to see Jack again. They hadn't really talked properly the other day. And when they had, Kate had been forced to tell Jack to go and find Ana. Inside, she hadn't wanted him to go looking for his wife, and she knew that he hadn't really wanted to, either.

Kate wasn't trying to steal Jack away from Ana, she wouldn't try anything with Jack unless he and Ana broke up. She wasn't like that, not again, not after Tom.

_Who ended up dead._

"Shut up," Kate muttered angrily to herself, but Sawyer apparently misunderstood.

He looked affronted, "Well, see you later.. when you've calmed down."

"Sawyer--" Kate began desperatedly, but Sawyer had already strode off away from her.

Minutes later, Kate was leaving the hotel. She would try to find Jack when Sawyer calmed down. He probably knew where Jack lived, anyway. But she wouldn't go to see him straight away. She needed to relax a little, go out, have a drink, and unwind.

Just before Kate left, however, she heard someone calling her name.

"Kate!"

She turned and saw Claire running towards her.

"Hey, Claire," Kate answered, smiling.

"Are you leaving?" Claire asked.

Kate nodded. "Yeah, I have to go. Thanks though, last night was great."

Claire blushed, "Aw, thanks. It was great to see you."

"You, too."

They said their goodbyes and Kate left, wondering about what she was going to do next.

---

"Decided you'd start without me?"

Shannon looked up and relaxed. It was only Sayid. He grinned, taking a seat beside her. It was then that Boone arrived at their table, holding a plate of eggs and bacon. Seconds later his girlfriend, Holly, appeared.

"Hey, Sayid," Boone greeted him, and it sounded like he was trying to be friendly for once.

And then, to Shannon's surprise, Sayid turned 'round in his seat and grabbed Boone's hand, shaking it.

"Boone," He said curtly, "We never had a chance to talk last night. How are you?"

"Pretty decent," Boone replied, grinning, "This is my girlfriend, Holly." He added, introducing them.

Shannon rolled her eyes, and was sure that Holly saw, because the other girl pulled a face. Shannon still couldn't understand why Boone had chosen Holly. Of all the nice girls out there, why her? The thing was, Holly reminded Shannon of what she used to be, before the crash.

"_Holly," _Shannon said in a mockingly sweet voice, "It's great to see you again."

"You too," Holly replied, her expression stony.

Shannon barely noticed. She couldn't believe how sweet Sayid was being towards her, after the way he had acted over the last few months, it was a nice change to see him acting so.. well.. like he had when they had been stranded on that island.

Seemingly barely aware of Boone or Holly anymore, or maybe he was trying to annoy Boone, Shannon couldn't tell; Sayid reached over and kissed her. Shannon pulled away, beaming at him. "S-so.. When are you guys going back?" She asked Boone, her heart racing.

"Soon, I guess," Boone said, looking thoughtful, "I took some time off work already, so that gives me two weeks vacation."

"Sounds good," Shannon said, smiling at him.

"We could always take a trip somewhere," Holly suggested, glowering at Shannon.

Boone shrugged. "Maybe," He said through a mouthful of bacon, "I thought we could just-- relax, y'know? In LA, for a while. It's good to be back, thought I might go see my mom." He said, and winced. Shannon rolled her eyes.

"I don't care if you want to go see your mom, Boone," She said, smirking at him.

Boone shrugged, but just then Holly chimed in, "So, how long have you guys been together?"

She cast an odious look at Shannon, who couldn't really be bothered to shoot her a filthy look back in return.

"About three years," Sayid replied urbanely, "So, how long have you and Boone been together?"

Holly shrugged, "About a year, maybe more."

"And how old are you?"

Although she looked slightly startled by his question, she answered, "Twenty-two."

"Ah, just a year younger than Shannon," Sayid mused.

Shannon wasn't quite sure what that had to do with anything, but she remained silent.

After Shannon and Sayid said goodbye to Boone and, to Shannon's great relief, his annoying brat of a girlfriend, they walked out of the breakfast lounge. "Oh, god," Shannon said, grateful to be out of there. "How annoying is she?" She exclaimed, rounding on Sayid, who laughed, "She's like a broken record."

Sayid took her hand. "I remember when you used to be like that."

"Oh, yeah," Shannon scoffed, "Believe me, I had my moments, but I was nothing like her."

"Of course," Sayid said sarcastically, and Shannon giggled.

"What's with you? You've changed your tune," She noted, smiling at him.

"I certainly have," Sayid agreed, kissing her lightly, "And I plan to stay this way. That is.. if you'll still have me."

"Sayid," Shannon began, "I'll always have you. And you'll always have me."

They kissed again, soft and sweet.

"What a relief," Sayid said jokingly, and they both laughed.

"Maybe we should take a trip somewhere," Shannon suggested, "We haven't gone away in a while."

Sayid contemplated this idea, "Sounds like a good idea. Where would you like to go?"

Shannon shrugged and smiled. "I'll think of somewhere."

And with that the two of them rushed upstairs to pack away their things.

---

Ana was standing outside of their appartment.

Bracing herself, she took a deep breath and opened the door, throwing her keys onto the small table and walking inside. She took off her jacket and ran a hand through her hair, looking around. She couldn't see him, maybe he had gone out?

"Jack?" Ana called uncertainly, walking into the living area.

No answer.

Ana walked into the bedroom and noticed that the wardrobe was slightly open. She peaked inside and noticed that half of Jack's clothes were gone from inside it. Fearing the worst, Ana ran out of the room and into the kitchen, where a small piece of paper caught her eye.

It was from Jack, just a small note.

_I'm sorry, _was all it said.

Scrunching it up in her palm, Ana binned it and then left the appartment.


	16. I'll Be There For You

It was starting to rain.

Kate had been walking for a while, just taking a look around before she finally got up the courage to call Sawyer. He was probably waiting for her to call, and even if he wasn't, she didn't care. Truth be told she hadn't gotten much sleep, so she was exhausted.

She was now in the park, and had been about to turn around and go back to the pay phone she had noticed a short while back when she noticed someone sitting alone on a park bench. Without realising she had walked right up to him and now she saw who he was.

"Jack?"

Jack jumped and stared around at her. "Oh. Hey, Kate." He mumbled, turning away from her. He looked like he hadn't slept much either, there were dark circles forming under his eyes, which were also red. Kate's heart sank. Had he been crying?

She sat down next to him, and he didn't object. "What's going on? Why did you leave?"

"I had some things to think about," Jack said heavily, turning to her. "I just had to get out of there, Kate. I'm sorry."

"Why? What's wrong?" Kate asked, but she already knew what was going on. Jack and Ana hadn't looked too cosy at the wedding reception, so she guessed another of their fights had ensued after Jack had gone to look for her. "Is it Ana? Ana-Lucia?"

Jack nodded slowly, confirming that his problem did indeed involve Ana-Lucia.

"Well.." Kate didn't really know what to say, "What happened?"

But Jack didn't look like he really wanted to discuss whatever had happened. Kate had never seen him like this. Granted, they had only known eachother on an island in the middle of nowhere but still, he had never looked or acted like this before.

"It's.. complicated," Jack said bleakly, avoiding her gaze.

Kate sighed. "Really? That's what you always say. Tell me what _happened_, Jack."

And this time, he did. She didn't like to come off so forceful but she hated seeing him like this. She knew it was her fault, and so did he, but it was like neither of them knew what to do about it. Kate had thought about him all the time while she'd been in prison, to the point where it had pained her to think of him. She had tried not to but his face had been stuck in her mind.

Things had gotten better after a few months. Kate had been able to stop thinking about him for short periods of time and get on with other things. For a couple of months before Sawyer started visiting her in late 2005, Kate even forgot about Jack altogether. She began to get used to her new routine, and was so busy thinking about other things she barely had time to think about Jack.

When Sawyer finally came, Kate was relieved to see him, but at the same time she was upset, because seeing him brought back memories of Jack, the island, and everything that they had been through together. After a couple of weeks Sawyer had even brought Jack up in a light-hearted conversation, and from then on Kate had talked of Jack non-stop, to the point where even she had noticed that it had began to get on Sawyer's nerves. Still, he talked about Jack with her, and listened to her when she talked, so he must have been slightly interested.

One day, Kate accidently let slip that she was still in love with Jack. This either surprised or upset Sawyer, Kate hadn't been able to tell. Still, he had encouraged her to go find Jack when she finally got out of there. To this day, Kate still wasn' quite sure of Sawyer's feelings towards her. Still, perhaps she would never really know.

Jack began to talk about how his and Ana's relationship had been on the rocks for a long while. When he got to the part about Ana wanting a baby, however, Kate stopped him. "Wait a second, how do you know she was even..?"

"She was, Kate," Jack said, sounding certain, "She'd have never brought the subject up if she hadn't."

Kate nodded, that was true. "So, are you going to talk to her?"

Jack looked uncomfortable. "I.. I left her a note." He murmered.

Kate was outraged, and suddenly very angry with him. How he could leave a pathetic note rather than properly break up with her was incomprehendable to Kate. It was both selfish and stupid. And she had never figured Jack for the stupid type. "Are you kidding? You left her a _note?_"

"I couldn't face her," Jack said, "When I couldn't find her yesterday, I knew she left because of me. I know it's all my fault, if I'd have just stopped hiding everything away, stopped hiding from her.. she hates me now."

"Jack," Kate began, shaking her head sadly, "Ana never left the hotel. She got drunk last night and slept in Sawyer's hotel room."

She saw his face change and knew she'd made a mistake. "Jack--" She began, trying to reverse it, but the damage was done.

"I knew she still had feelings for him," Jack said angrily, "When I saw them talking yesterday, I just knew. And I never told anyone, but.."

Kate was now intruiged, though shocked that Ana could ever like Sawyer at the same time. "What? Told anyone what?"

"Back on the island, I saw them. _Together._"

This was a real blow to Kate. She slumped back on the park bench, trying to take it in. "Are you telling me that Sawyer and Ana-Lucia..?" Jack nodded affirmative and Kate stared blankly back at him. "Uhh.. how? I mean, when?"

Jack smiled sadly at her. "Does it matter?" He asked.

"I guess not," Kate sighed.

"They probably think it's a secret," Jack added bitterly, "But I knew. All the time, I knew. I didn't say anything. I _did _love her, Kate. I thought I'd lose her to him, aswell. And that was a scary thought. I'd already lost one woman I'd loved, I didn't want to lose another."

Kate's eyes were wide open now, though she was very tired. "What do you mean, you _did _love her?"

Jack laughed weakly. "I guess I mean, I don't love her anymore."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, Sawyer was only offering Ana a drink. She ended up downing the whole bottle, so he let her sleep on the couch in his room when she refused to go back to your room. Nothing happened, Jack. I doubt they even like eachother, let only have any sort of feelings for eachother."

Jack stared at her hard. "Well, to be honest, Kate, I wouldn't really care if she did."

"What do you--?"

"I'd be happy for her, actually," Jack went on, barely hearing her it seemed, "She doesn't love me. She hasn't for a very long time. We've tried to keep it together, tried to keep on going, but it's not working anymore. This isn't a marriage anymore, as much as I hate to say it."

"You mean you'd be happy if she went for Sawyer?" Kate found herself laughing, "This doesn't sound like the Jack I know."

"Yeah, and what Jack do you know, Kate?" Jack was smiling and shaking his head, "Wow, We don't know eachother at all."

"Yeah, it's pretty weird," Kate admitted, "But I can stick around, if you want."

Jack looked surprised and he nodded. "Thanks for this."

"Anytime," Kate replied, grinning at him.

Jack stood up. "Well, rain's getting heavier, so.." He looked around aimlessly, "I'm gonna call her. We're gonna talk. We're finally gonna talk."

"That's what I like to hear," Kate answered coolly, standing up aswell.

And then something strange happened. Something that Kate should have been ready for, should have been _thankful _for. Jack reached for her and tried to kiss her, but she ducked out of the way. He reeled back, looking perplexed and embarressed. Kate was annoyed at him for trying to do that, when he had just told her he was going to have a talk _with his wife._

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Jack looked down. "Sorry, I just.."

He looked around, not even looking at her. "I'll see you later, Kate," He said finally, and walked right past her. Kate turned around and watched him walk away, feeling quite vexed, wondering why she had just let that opportunity go to waste. She had wanted him to kiss her, she wanted to kiss him, but now wasn't the right time.

But would there be a right time? Would Jack ever let Ana-Lucia go?


	17. You Came Back

Teresa Cortez had been enjoying her day off, when she saw the car pull up outside. She looked up sharply, stood up and went to stand by the window. When she saw her daughter, Ana-Lucia, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut behind her, she knew something was wrong. Ana wouldn't just come back to see her. Not after what had happened last month.

The doorbell rang. Teresa wondered why Ana couldn't just let herself in, this was, afterall, her house as much as Teresa's. Ana had grown up in this house, in this neighbourhood, everyone here knew who she was, so why was she ringing the goddamn doorbell?

Nevertheless, Teresa ran to get it, and opened the door to find Ana, dripping wet, shivering before her.

"Well?" Teresa said after a moment, "Are you coming in, or aren't you?"

Ana did come in, but not before throwing a scathing look Teresa's way. She shuffled past Teresa into the living room, and sat down. It was good to see Ana again, but something about the way she was acting troubled Teresa, who knew that Ana's relationship with her husband Jack had been less than perfect over the past few months. Still, today Ana looked worse than usual.

"Is it over?" Teresa asked after a moment, and Ana looked up at her.

"What?" She growled, looking offended.

Teresa shrugged. "It's a simple question. Is it over between you two?"

"Yeah, Mom, it's over," Ana snapped, sinking back into her chair.

"Well, can't say I'm surprised," Teresa mused, walking away from her and into the kitchen. She could feel Ana's eyes upon her, and knew her daughter was fighting the urge not to start screaming at her mother. "Want something to drink, Mija?" Teresa called as she entered the kitchen. "Coffee? Lemonade?"

"Got anything stronger?" Ana's voice came from the next room.

Teresa smiled to herself and made them both cups of hot chocolate instead. She brought them through to the living room and set both cups down on the coffee table, where Ana was resting her feet. "Hey, get your feet down," Teresa snapped to her daughter, who reluctantly did so.

"It's good to see you again," Teresa said curtly after a moment, "I thought you said you never wanted to see me again."

"Yeah, well, I said a lot of things," Ana said reproachfully, sipping her hot chocolate.

"You don't look so good," Teresa added, glancing closely at her daughter. When Ana ignored her she pressed on, "So, what happened? Did you end it? Or did he?"

"To be quite honest mom, I don't think any of us 'ended' it," Ana said tiredly, "I think it just sorta.. fell apart."

"I'm sorry, Mija," Teresa said softly, and she really was. It was hard to see Ana like this, this unhappy. Truth was, she missed Ana so much. Not hearing from her every week, not seeing her turn up at the station without fail every morning. She wished Ana would come back to work. Everyone missed her there, was always asking 'How's Ana been?' And the truth was, Teresa just didn't know anymore.

"Have you talked to him?" She asked gravely after a pause.

"You mean have I talked to him since 'the break up'? No," Ana groaned, setting her cup down.

Teresa nodded. "Well, are you going to tell me what's been going on? Or am I going to have to just guess?"

"Let's just say, an 'Old Flame' popped up outta' nowhere."

Teresa lounged easily in her chair. "Hmm.. well, if you no longer love him why should you care?"

Ana looked taken aback. "Who said I didn't love him?"

"Oh please, Ana, it's been obvious for some time now. And you don't sound too upset about this break up. Maybe a little annoyed, but upset? I've seen you upset, Ana, and you're not upset right now."

Teresa's daughter thought about this. "No, I don't suppose I am." She agreed coldly.

"So what happened?" Teresa asked, and Ana threw her a scathing look, "Come on, Mija, tell me what happened."

Ana set down her mug of chocolate and got to her feet. "You want the truth? Okay, mom, I don't love him. I haven't loved him for a while now, but I thought I could make things better, and maybe fall back in love with him." She said hotly, "But now that Kate.."

"Kate?" Teresa piped up curiously, "Kate Austen?"

Ana nodded solemnly.

"What does she have to do with you and Jack?" Teresa asked.

"He loved her, before I came along.." Ana said morosely, "He never fell out of love with her, I could tell. He said he loved me, but whenever she was around he always got this look in his eyes. He never looks at me like that."

Teresa sighed. "You know Mija, we really miss you down at the station. Mike, Johnny, Fern, they all really miss you. And.. so do I."

She stood up and placed both hands on Ana's shoulders.

"You can be angry at me for as long as you like, but that still doesn't change the fact that I'm your mother, and I'll always be here for you."

Ana had a squeamish look on her face, "You really want me back on the force?" She asked.

Teresa nodded, "Of course. We all do." She said softly.

Her daughter looked reluctant but inside Teresa knew that Ana missed it. Missed being out on the street, being in the car all day with Mike. Ana was one of the best on the force, Teresa knew this, she was so determined and put her heart into what she did. But since Ana had quit, things hadn't been the same.

"Okay."

Teresa looked up. "What?"

"I'll come back." Ana said.

Teresa was so happy she threw her arms around her daughter like she had never done before, they had always had such a cold, distant relationship, but all that was forgotten in that embrace. "I love you, Mija," She whispered to her daughter, "I'm glad you came back."


	18. Decisions, Decisions

There he sat, the cell phone in his shaking hand, a beer in the other. The truth was, Jack was scared. Just as scared as any man in his situation would be. Ana was his wife.. he'd spent the last three years with her, trying to make her as happy as he possibly could. But things hadn't been right between them for a long time. And that had only just started becoming clear to him.

"Hey, you."

Jack barely looked up at who had addressed him. "What?"

"You look like you've had a bad day," The man behind the bar remarked.

"Yeah, well maybe I have," Jack grumbled, downing the rest of his beer. "Gimme' another one."

"You sure that's wise?" The bartended asked, "You've been sitting with that phone in your hand for over an hour. If you wanna call her, why not just do it?"

Jack was now quite amused. "What makes you think there's a _her _involved?"

"Because there always is, friend," The bartender said drearily, "Trust me. Every single guy that comes in here is always mourning over a relationship or whatever. Well in your case I could be wrong, it could be a _he._"

Jack laughed out loud. "No, it's not a _he. _It's my wife, actually."

"Are there two of them?"

Jack didn't know what he was getting at. "What d'you mean, man?"

"Two women," The bartender said lightly, "There are always two of them. That's okay, man. Y'know how we men get sometimes, we can't just settle for one so we have to throw another into the mix. Don't worry, happens all the time. You're not the only one."

"Why, do you have experience in that area?" Jack asked, not caring if he was being rude.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," The bartender replied, "but what I do know is that you should call your lady. Trust me, callin' the other one will do you no good whatsoever." Jack had been about to reply when the other man stopped him. "Listen to me, there are a ton of women out there, but at the end of the day.. there's only one that really gets your heart poundin'."

"Yeah," Jack said with a nod, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"If it's your wife you want, then call your wife, " The bartender went on absently as he served someone sitting to Jack's right, "If it's the other one you want, then call her instead. But make sure you call one of them, Jack, or it'll be too late to change your mind."

This made Jack look up sharply. How the hell did this guy know his name?

"Wait, how do you--?"

He froze in his seat. The bartender was no longer standing there, it was his father, holding an empty glass. He began to scrub it clean as he fixed on Jack with that old cocky grin. "Don't mess up again, Kiddo. There's just no point." Then, he was gone. Standing in his place was the bartender that Jack had been talking to just minutes before.

"Okay well.. I guess you're right," Jack breathed, shocked by what had just happened.

The bartender just stared at him. "Somethin' you want, Buddy?" he asked.

"No, I just.." Jack sighed resignedly. "It doesn't matter. Just.. thanks. Thank you."

He stumbled out of the bar a few minutes later. The bartender stared at him strangely as he left through the door. As he walked out into the cold night, Jack stared down at the cell phone still in his hand. What was he supposed to do? It was true that he should pick one of them, or he'd be left with nothing. Hey, it always happened in the movies. But who did he want? Jack had loved Ana-Lucia once, but that had been long ago, and since then they had begun to drift apart. There was basically nothing left of their relationship. With Kate, however, things were different. When he looked at her he felt something that he had never been able to feel for Ana. It was there inside him, but he wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do with it. Should he go with his feelings for Kate and call her, or go back to Ana (if she would have him, that is)?

"I don't know," Jack said to himself, teeth chattering because of the cold.

It was almost Christmas. Jack hadn't even thought about gifts yet. This would be the worst Christmas ever if he and Ana were to break up. But why should he hold onto something that wasn't worth holding onto? Why should he go back to a colourless marriage where the chemistry, the _love_ between them had long since evaporated?

"You shouldn't, Kiddo, that's the point," he heard his father say, and felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

Jack spun around but there was no one there. It was his imagination. A small part of him wished his father could be there, however, then another part of him knew he was supposed to work this one out on his own, that his problems were his own problems, noone else's.

"Remember Sarah?" he heard his father's voice in his ear again "You don't need to go through that again."

No, that was true. What Jack had gone through with Sarah had as good as tore the relationship between him and his father apart for good. His father wasn't here, but the same thing would happen again with Ana. The same old fucking cycle, repeating itself yet again.

"Only you know what you need to do," his father said, "Nobody else can work this one out for you, Jack."

Fine, that was fine. Jack knew exactly who he wanted to call. Kate. There was noone else, she was all he wanted. He didn't even care if she didn't love him, he knew she had always been stuck on Sawyer, but he just wanted her so much right then. But where was she? Sawyer's place, most likely. But where was that?

As if his prayers had been answered in that one moment, Jack caught sight of the blonde Redneck strolling down the busy street, most likely to the bar Jack had just exited from. Sawyer saw Jack and attempted to turn and walk off but Jack grabbed him.

"Where's Kate?" he asked, glaring at Sawyer.

"What the hell are you talkin' about, Doc?" Sawyer growled at him.

"Tell me where she is," Jack asked, trying hard not to lose his cool.

Sawyer's stony expression began to soften. "She's at my place. I said she could stay there for a while 'til she got herself together."

"Take me there," Jack said. "Take me there, Sawyer." he repeated when Sawyer scowled.

"Shouldn't you be tryna' patch things up with your wife, Doc?" Sawyer growled to him in response.

"I thought you were keeping her entertained," Jack said angrily, letting go of him.

Sawyer laughed heartily, "Now where the hell did you get that idea from?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know," he said, his hand curling into a fist, "Maybe because I _saw _you, back on the island, three years ago, with my _wife, _yeah, that's Ana.." he paused to watch Sawyer's face fall, _"in _the jungle. I don't think I need to mention what you were doing, do I?" Sawyer said nothing but looked down at the ground. "Yeah, I thought so, _James. _Now, why don't you just take me to Kate."

They took a cab back to Sawyer's appartment. During the cab ride Sawyer didn't say much until they were almost there. "I didn't mean ta'.. y'know, do what I did. I liked Kate an' all.. but Ana was somethin' different. An' it was so unexpected, too. She just.. came out at me. We both wish it never happened, Doc, trust me."

"I guess that makes two of us, then," Jack retorted back at him.

"Well, what d'you want me to say? It was three years ago, for cryin' out loud!" Sawyer said, flaring up instantly. He relaxed, "Look, I'm sorry an' all that. But I liked Ana, _a lot. _I'm not even gonna try an' deny it. But she was stuck on you, Jack. She still is."

Jack smirked at this, "That's where you're wrong, Cowboy. She's attracted to you, and trust me, I know. Why else would she spend most of the night with you at the wedding reception and in your hotel room?"

Sawyer's face darkened, "I didn't know you knew about that," he said quietly.

"I didn't, until someone told me," Jack replied casually.

"Kate?" Sawyer tried, but Jack refused to answer. "Whatever, Doc, Kate's stuck on _you, _not me. An' if you don't believe that then you're stupider than I thought you were."

She was? Really? Jack tried to hide his excitement. He too was stuck on Kate. The feelings had come flooding back to him when he'd encountered her at the wedding reception. He'd actually wished he wasn't married. But he was married, and things were getting complicated. At some point he'd have to try to talk to Ana, whether she wanted to talk to him or not.

The cab pulled up outside an apartment complex. Jack and Sawyer stepped out and Jack looked up. He swallowed. What would Kate say to him? He was embarrassed after trying to kiss her in the park earlier. He hoped she would talk to him after that.

They entered and went up to Sawyer's room, Room 2342. As Sawyer fumbled with the key in the lock, Jack thought about what he would say. What would she say, anyway? If she returned his feelings, could they actually make something of those feelings? Would they actually end up being together? And what would Ana and Sawyer think of that?

The door opened and Jack stepped inside. He noticed a bag on the couch which he assumed was Kate's. "Sawyer? Is that you?" Her voice. Jack closed his eyes momentarily, almost too scared to do this. But he had to. She had to know how he felt. "I unpacked some of my stuff and.." Kate walked into the room and froze when she saw him. "Oh, Jack.."

"Kate," Jack said simply, and couldn't think of anything else to say.

"The Doc here wants to talk to you," Sawyer explained, "Anyway, I'll leave ya'll to.. y'know. I'll be back later."

_Back after a few drinks, maybe, _Jack thought bitterly to himself. Then he remembered Kate was standing there and he shuffled uneasily on the spot. "Kate.. I'm sorry about earlier. I was just.. I'm in a bad place right now. But something I heard earlier made me realize what I had to do. So, I'm doing it now. I really, really like you, Kate. Maybe even love you, I'm not sure yet. But what I am sure of is that you and me.. I don't know. But I've always thought.. argh. I'm sorry. I just.."

He saw Kate was blushing and wondered if he had said the wrong thing. "Jack, you really should have given me some notice.. I don't even know what the hell to say to that," she said with a weak laugh. "There's a lot going on for me right now. I just got out of prison, for God's sake. But I guess.. thanks, for what you just said. It was really flattering."

"I really need to talk with you, Kate," Jack said quickly, walking across the room to her.

"Yeah?" Kate said, "and what about Ana? Doesn't she deserve to know where she stands in all this, Jack?"

"Ana won't even talk to me, Kate," Jack said heavily, "So yeah, of course you're right. But until I can get her to talk to me, I just don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Kate frowned. "Oh. Well in that case, I guess you'd better sit down." She sat down herself and so did he, "We really need to talk, Jack."


	19. Come Here Boy

For a moment Jack stood, hands placed firmly in his pockets. He didn't know whether to leave or sit down. On the one hand, here was Kate, who he hadn't had the chance to talk to properly yet. This was a good time for them to sit down and discuss, well.. what they were going to do next. On the other hand, there was Ana. Jack didn't want to think about her face when she returned to the apartment to recieve the note he'd left for her. He'd tried to call earlier to find her phone switched off, and was too afraid to call her again. He just wanted to say sorry, but would she listen?

"Jack," Kate said, interrupting his thoughts, "Are you going to sit down, or what?"

He did, to his surprise, not really conciously, he just found himself moving across the room and taking a seat. Not beside her, of course. He could tell she wasn't exactly ready for that yet. "So.." Jack began uncertainly, not knowing whether she wanted him to say anything, or..

"You remember how I was a fugitive?" Kate began, "You remember how.. I was on the run?"

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. She wanted to talk about all that _now?_

"Uh, yeah," he said, "Kate.. if you don't mind me asking, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I never told you what I did," she said prudently, and he tried to avoid her gaze, "Come on Jack, don't look at me like that. I feel comfortable talking about it. I need to get it out into the open. I need you to know.." she broke off, giving him a small smile, "I need to tell you what I did."

Jack couldn't think of a thing to say to this. "Uh.. okay. I get that. You don't have to, you know.."

"I need to," Kate said firmly, though she was smiling, "You remember back on the island, when you found out I was a fugitive? Remember how we buried the hatchet, and you told me you didn't want to know what I did and we vowed we'd move on? Well, after three years I think it's time you knew."

Jack leaned forwards, scratching his head. "G'head, tell me," he said softly to her.

Kate looked on the verge of tears, "You won't hate me?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey," Jack sat up straight, reached over and clasped both her hands. "You're my friend, Kate. My _best _friend. Nothing you could ever say or do could ever change that. So, if it's something bad, I really don't care. Because I know you must have had your reasons for whatever it is that you did."

She was blushing, "Thanks, Jack. Okay, I think I'm ready to tell you now.."

Jack waited patiently for her to come out with it. He hadn't been bothered before, but now that it had been built up so much he had to know. A single tear rolled down Kate's face and Jack braced himself for what she was about to tell him. "A few years before the crash, I was on the run. I was on the run, because I.. I killed my father."

This relevation made Jack reel back in surprise. Her _father? _He hadn't been expecting that, not at all.

"Your..?" Kate nodded before he could finish, "Kate.. why would you--?"

"It's a long story," she said flippantly, standing up and taking a breath. "Well, don't you wanna ask me any questions about.. well.. why I did it?"

Jack simply shook his head, "Whatever you did, you had your reasons, I'm sure."

"But how can you not think I'm some kind of monster?" Kate asked, getting tearful again.

Jack stood up and went to her, he took both her hands. "Kate, believe me, I don't think you're a monster. You could never be a monster. I know you, and whoever you were before I knew you doesn't matter to me. You changed, I know you did. Even though we were only there for two months I watched you change from this scared little girl to this.. mature young woman."

"Well, I'm flattered that you think that of me Jack, but to be honest we only knew eachother for two months, and there's still a lot you don't know about me," Kate replied, though her cheeks were still tinted pink and she was smiling. "You want some wine?" She went to the kitchen, opened the fridge and produced a bottle of red wine.

"Yeah, I could do with a drink," Jack replied, and so she poured them both a glass each and brought the glass over to him.

"Cheers," Kate said with a small smile.

"Cheers," Jack echoed her as their glasses clanked together.

As Jack sipped his wine he was aware that Kate was watching him. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, more beautiful than usual infact. Maybe it was because yesterday she had been dressed in plain clothing, but tonight she had dressed up a bit. He felt guilty looking at her like that but somehow he just couldn't help it.

"What are you looking at?" Kate asked, a playful smirk on her lips.

"Nothing," Jack replied with a cheeky grin, "You just look.. different. I haven't seen you in three years, either."

"Ah yes, that too," Kate teased and Jack then watched in amazement as she drained her glass.

"You're finished already?!" he exclaimed, causing Kate to burst out laughing, and in doing so she spat out the wine that had been in her mouth.

Jack himself burst out laughing when she did this. "Oh, shit!" Kate said loudly, jumping to her feet, "It's allover me! And some of it's on the carpet! Great, Sawyer let's me stay over at his place and the first thing I do is spill wine everywhere!"

She started to go about cleaning it up. Jack stood up, "I'll clean what you spat onto the carpet," he joked, and Kate rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't look at me like that," she said giving him a warning look, though he knew she was just joking, "I'll have you know that I rarely ever spit wine out in other people's homes! It's only happened uh, about.. three times?" she added with a playful grin.

Jack grinned back at her. "Well, you did better than me. I've done it _five _times."

"You're such a fool, Jack Shephard," Kate laughed as she walked over to the sink to wash out the wine in her clothes, "But I love you anyway."

The two of them froze. Jack played back what she had just said inside his head. _'I love you' _was that what she had said? She _loved _him? Just like he _loved _her? Jack took a deep breath, for he hadn't been expecting that.

"I'm sorry," Kate said after the silence, "I didn't mean to say that. It's.. the wine talking. I'm sorry."

"But I'm not," Kate wheeled around to face him, having to grab the sink to make sure she didn't fall over. "You.. you.. what?"

Jack walked up to her. "You remember that time on the island? Sawyer was ill in the Hatch and you were watching over him. For some reason or other, you ran out on him. I found you in the jungle, shaken up pretty badly. I comforted you as best I could, and.." he looked down, "We know the rest."

"I thought you forgot about me," she said stubbornly, folding her arms, "It seemed like you were smitten with Ana-Lucia back then."

"Kate, I'm not gonna lie to you, I was," Jack confessed, backing up a little, "But before Ana came, I.. I was deeply attracted to you."

Kate's mouth fell open. "You're kidding," she said flatly.

"Nope," Jack said, shaking his head, "I ain't kiddin'."

He was happy when Kate laughed at the silliness of his accent. "Are you trying to impersonate Sawyer or something? Because that won't ever work on me, Jack. Sawyer's fine, no question, but you're.." she frowned, "Okay, I liked you. A lot. But I never told you. I didn't think you'd return my feelings. Then just as I got up the courage to tell you, _she _came, and it seemed like you were stuck on her. Hey, that reminds me.. if you were really stuck on here.. why did you kiss me?"

It took Jack a moment to answer this, "Well I -- you initiated the kiss, remember?" he said quickly.

Kate frowned. "Just as I thought," she said crossly. "So, when did you realize you were in love with Ana? Was it before or after you kissed me?"

"Kate.." Jack began in exasperation, "I was attracted to you from the start. But when Ana came.. I fell in love, I admit it. She was like no woman I'd ever known before, and yeah, I fell for her, hook line and sinker. But for the last few months I've been thinking of you, and.. your face was just there, haunting me all the time. And then there you were at the wedding."

Kate's mouth began to twitch. "You've been thinking about me?"

"Yeah," Jack admitted, "I have. That's why I came. I explained to you earlier, I.. I think I might be in love with you."

"What about Ana?" Kate questioned me.

"I don't know anymore," Jack said, and he really didn't, "But there's no love there anymore. I loved Ana once, but not anymore, I swear to you."

"Jack.." Kate began, and then she was being kissed. Kissed by Jack, who had long since wished for this moment. "You're going to tell Ana about us, aren't you?" Kate queried after they pulled apart.

"Of course I am," Jack said, raising an eyebrow, "If I can find a way to talk to her, that is.."

"I'm sorry about before, I shouldn't really have told you I loved you, _like that,_" she said, grinning stupidly up at him. Jack laughed and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. He couldn't believe how much he loved her now, and how long they had been apart for. But she was here now, and that was all that mattered.

He moved in to kiss her, and she didn't resist. Their lips locked and Jack automatically threw his arms around her in a fiery embrace like no other. Forget Sarah and Ana-Lucia, as harsh as that may have sounded, for Kate was the only woman he'd ever kiss again. Eventually they broke apart for air, and Kate was beaming at him.

"Jack, I.." she was blushing furiously now, "I love you so much, and I missed you."

"Not nearly as much as I missed you," Jack said, throwing his arms around her and hugging her tightly. They held eachother for five long minutes, before Jack remembered and added: "Oh, and I love you too."

Kate smiled.


	20. You Are All That Matters

Sawyer wasn't quite sure of what he was doing. He began to fidget slightly as he sat in the back of the cab. Seeing Jack and Kate together like that for the first time in a long while had done something to him. He was beginning to realize that he couldn't go on like this; trying to keep up with this conman image was really getting to him. For the last three years he'd wasted his life doing nothing. He'd barely even been with any women. He'd not know what he was supposed to do next. Well, that was all over now.

He wasn't sure how he felt about her. Part of him did feel some kind of affection for her, but then the other, selfish conman part of him just enjoyed the harmless banter they shared every now and again. He'd never been in a 'loving relationship' before. Well, not since Cassidy. But look where that had gotten him. He had been waiting for her to call him, get in touch with him. Sometimes he thought about calling her, but then thought better of it. She hated him after what he'd done. Sawyer didn't want his only daughter to know anything about him. It was for the best, afterall.

The island. Sometimes he missed it. Sometimes he didn't. But he would think about his time there every single day. Lately however his mind have been occupied. He had no idea why, a few months ago he'd forgotten that she even existed. Maybe he was just pitying her by going to see her, afterall Jack had just as good as left her. It was scary, to not know how he was feeling about her, whether it was just lust or something else. It wasn't love, he knew that very well, but even so..

"What's wrong with you, honey?" he heard the cab driver ask. A woman, with long, light blonde hair.

Sawyer didn't even look up. "Nothin's wrong with me, darlin'. Why don't you just concentrate on the road, eh?"

The blonde whistled. "Well, I was only asking. You just seem down is all. Who is she?"

Sawyer laughed, "I don't have no idea what you're talkin' about." he said.

"Yes you do," the blonde replied coolly, "You've just got it bottled up inside you, that's all. I've seen your type before."

"_My _type?" Sawyer inquired, slightly aggrivated now.

"Well, you don't seem like a husband returning home to his loving wife," the blonde quipped with a grin, "So, who is she? Your girlfriend? Are you proposing to her or something? It can't be all that bad. If it was, you'd look worse than you do."

Clearly this woman wasn't letting him leave without answers to her many questions. "She's nobody," Sawyer said gruffly, staring down at his watch. He knew it was late, extremely late, but he had to talk to her. If Jack could do it, then so could he. "She's just this.. woman, I used ta' know."

"So it's some kind of reunion?" the blonde asked, looking interested.

"Yeah, sure I guess," Sawyer replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, good luck to you," the blonde said with a smile, "You seem like a nice guy. Sorry, if I'm bothering you.."

"Don't worry about it," Sawyer said, flattered at being called a 'nice guy' by this stranger, "What's your name darlin'?"

"Juliet," the woman muttered, "What's yours?"

"I'm Sawyer," he replied with a broad grin, "So, how's a girl like you end up behind the wheel of a cab?"

He seemed to have touched a nerve. Juliet's smile faltered and her hands seemed to tighten on the wheel. "I don't really know. All I know is, I had my life.. ruined, by this guy. He promised me things and then took them back. My sister.. she was pregnant.. he didn't even care."

For a moment Sawyer could have sworn he saw a tear roll down her cheek, but if it had she'd already wiped it away in a matter of seconds. Juliet smiled a sad smile. "I don't mind it here. I mean, come on, Los Angeles. I've got a new life now, anyway, it's best not to dwell on the past, huh?"

"Yeah.." Sawyer said, and there was a lot of truth to that. Why dwell on the past, anyway?

"I miss it, sometimes," Juliet went on whistfully, "That place."

"What place?" Sawyer asked her.

"Doesn't matter," Juliet mumbled, "Like I said, why dwell on the past."

"Fair enough," Sawyer said, leaning his head against the window.

They didn't say anything to eachother for the rest of the journey. Finally, the cab drew up outside the apartment complex where she lived, where Ana lived, and Sawyer fished inside his pocket, but to his surprise Juliet said, "No, don't bother." and pushed his money away when he tried to give it to her.

He stared at her, perplexed. "But.."

"Just go and talk to your girlfriend, James," she said with a sad smile.

Sawyer wasn't going to argue with her. Maybe he was on some kind of role. He quickly got out of the cab and made to leave when he heard Juliet say something to him and turned around. She was leaning out of the window. "You know, you're the first person I've talked to about.. well.. what happened to me, since.. well, ever. I hope to see you again sometime, James. Bye."

"Yeah, seeya," Sawyer said gruffly with a smile.

Juliet took off after that, into the night. Sawyer wondered if they would see eachother again. Then, shaking his head he started walking up to the apartment building. It was only after a few seconds that he stopped dead in his tracks and wondered, _How did she know my name was James?_

---

Several minutes later he was knocking on her door. It took her almost five minutes to open it, and when she did, he was shocked. He saw that she'd been crying, for her eyes were red and swollen and her nose was running. "What do _you _want?" she asked in an almost accusing tone of voice.

"Lemme in, I wanna talk," Sawyer urged her, but she blocked his way as he tried to get past.

"I don't want to talk to you," she growled at him, "atleast, not right now."

"Ana.." Sawyer tried, but she shook her head.

"Leave me alone, Sawyer," she grumbled and slammed the door in his face.

For a moment, Sawyer stood there, feeling stupid. Then, those feelings were gone from inside him. Why should he feel stupid? After what he'd done for her at the wedding, and how he'd only ever treated her with the utmost respect since meeting up with her again, who was she to tell him to _leave her alone?_

He opened the door and barged straight through, ignoring Ana's angry cries. "What the fuck are you doing?!" she yelled at him, "You're going to be sorry you did that.."

Sawyer walked right up to her. "What's goin' on with you, Ana? Since when do you sit at home cryin'?"

"Since when do you even _know _me?" Ana spat angrily back at him.

"Y'know what? I think you're weak," Sawyer said to her, hoping to get a reaction out of her. Anything to make her stop doing this to herself. "Remember when we were stranded on that goddamn island? You were always the first one out there in the jungle, Ana, tryna' stop those Others from doin' worse to us then they'd already done. Hell, you even killed one of 'em."

Ana looked blankly up at him, then down again.

Well, atleast he finally had her attention. "An' now, you're sittin' here crying because of Jack? Of all people, Ana! He's your goddamn husband, and you're just sittin' here letting him win??" he started to laugh cruelly at her. He felt bad about it, but it had to be done. "So you're tryna tell me that you're more afraid of Jack, your husband, than you are of those slimey bastards who were always tryin' to kill us? Is that it?"

"I'm not afraid of him," Ana replied defensively.

"Sure coulda' fooled me," Sawyer growled back, glaring at her.

Ana threw up her hands in defeat. "All right. What is it you want from me, Sawyer? I've lost my husband already, is there anything you want to say to me? Some kind of witty remark? Some sarcastic comment? Or maybe even a new nickname?" she took a step towards him and hissed, "You don't know how it feels, how it goddamn _feels _to be left alone, again. I really thought.." she sighed and closed her eyes, "I really thought Jack and me.. but I guess not. Come on then, let's have a big laugh about it. How Ana-Lucia lost her husband of three years to that skanky brunnette who--"

But she stopped. Sawyer had just given up trying to lecture her and kissed her, as hard as he possibly could. Well, anything to get her to shut up. However, as he was kissing her, he suddenly felt a change. It was as if.. no. It was.. nice. He was actually enjoying it, but not in a way he enjoyed kissing other women, this was different. He felt as though there was some sort of spark between them, as stupid as that might have sounded to her. What was even more surprising was that Ana kissed him back with just as much force, whether it was because she was on the rebound after Jack had left her or not, Sawyer didn't know. But he didn't really care much, either.

After a minute or so they both pulled apart for air. Ana stared up at him as if she didn't have a clue what was going on. Sawyer didn't really, either, he hadn't expected this to happen at all. But now here they both were, in a darkened room. Sawyer waited to see what she would do. He didn't have wait long, it turned out.

As his lips crushed against hers once again, Sawyer immidiately swept Ana up into his arms and began walking towards what he hoped was the bedroom, plus he could barely see in the darkness. Luckily it was, and Sawyer threw her down on the large bed and then began to mount her. However, Ana began to pull away from him. Sawyer stared at her, questioning.

"What's wrong?" he asked, staring into her eyes and searching for the answer.

"You don't think I'm doing this because..?" Ana began, trailing off nervously.

Sawyer laughed heartily, "Well, are you?" he inquired with a grin.

Ana grinned back, "I don't think so. I mean seriously.. screw Jack, and Kate."

Sawyer grinned broadly at this response and leaned in to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and suddenly Sawyer felt like he had never felt before with a woman. What made it even stranger was that this was Ana-Lucia, the woman he'd liked back on the island, but just a little, he'd told himself. Their first time had been great, but nothing compared to this. Sawyer suddenly felt so much affection for her it was almost overwhelming. As they lay there, entwined together, Sawyer thanked Juliet for her words of wisdom back in the cab.


End file.
